Bellator
by Talon154
Summary: Even in the darkest corners of the galaxy secrets lay hidden awaiting their discovery. Will the choice of an Ancient help change the future of the galaxy, and free it from the monstrosities that plauge it? Or will his choice succumb to humanity's impulse of selfishness, and further doom the human race to a life of fear?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Just a forewarning the story is just set in the pegasus galaxy so if your expecting a lot of atlantis charcters that may not happen, I'm still debating. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.

* * *

><p>The sun pierced the edge of the world bathing the ground in a warm amber glow. The people began their morning rituals of making breakfast, sending their children off to school, and going to work. They were nurses, doctors, construction workers, teachers, bakers, field hands, and so many more all in the hopes of keeping the cogs of life turning. They were the lucky ones by far. Their way of life had been kept secret for so long that history had become legend and in some cases a myth.<p>

In truth it was the courageous act of a brilliant Ancient mind whose hope was to leave more than just an empty city. His name was Aleron, and was one of the most prestigious geneticists on Atlantis. To combat the wraith he created a new race of people that were to rival their strength and called them Bellators (warriors). The ancients feared his new creations were to become a new enemy, and doom the human race across the Pegasus galaxy and ordered for their destruction. Angered by his people's decision he decided to disguised them, and created a new generation in the image of his people and gave them 'gifts.'

He watched in horror as they slaughtered his first generation and worked in secret to keep his newly created children alive. He took great care to find a habitual moon, with no Stargate, and a harsh surface he knew Wraith nor Ancients would think to look due to its lack of amenities. To ensure their survival and growth he used crystalline technology to create an underground city, and gave up his place on Atlantis for the love and hope of his new found children.

It wasn't long before the people of Atlantis truly gave up on winning the war against the Wraith. They left their slumbering city in the hopes that one day they could return, and free the galaxy of the monstrosities that plagued it. Alone and stranded, Aleron continued his work to create an army of the likes that have never been seen and taught them honor, humility, and loyalty. He taught them all that the ancients knew, and showed them how to use this knowledge to be cunning, strategic, and fearless. His ultimate hope was that his children could remain hidden until the time was ripe for their reveal, and fight along side the returning descendants of his people.

As the Bellator people awaited the return of their ancestors they took to space and explored their surroundings. They soon discovered a people on a nearby moon that been stranded due to a damaged gate called Amicus (friends). Fearing for their safety the Bellatorean people took them under their protection and showed them the way of the warrior as the Amicus showed them the way of harmony, love, and patience.

Over the next thousand years the people amassed a mighty empire and called themselves the Katoren. In a harmonious union it was decided that the Bellators would control the militant and uphold the law. While the Amicus people maintained order and governed the two peoples. On the side of the Amicus they chose a ruling family that was to be raised and learned in the ways of equality, justice, and law. While the Bellators would appoint the most cunning, intelligent, and strongest of them all the rank of Chief who would act as the right hand of the royals until their resignayion or death befell them. Over the course of 10,000 years their empire grew over 2 billion strong and stretched across the two moons and had colonized five planets. Realizing their strength the Bellatorean began to struggle against the rule of the Amican people as the urge to fulfill their duty was drawing near.

25 years before the return of the ancestor's descendants the appointed Chief Silas Domitius declared it was time to fulfill their duty and fight the Wraith. However, like with all good deeds there was a strong opposition. Fearing for the safety of the empire a radical group called Praesidia (the protectors) threatened to secure the empire by any means necessary. Then on the eve of his 37th reigning year he and his wife were murdered leaving his child orphaned at the age of 2 solar years and at the hands of the Praesidia.


	2. The 3rd Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Just a forewarning the story is just set in the pegasus galaxy so if your expecting a lot of atlantis charcters that may not happen, I'm still debating. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.

* * *

><p>25 years later...<p>

The sky was lightening as morning dawned over the city. It was quite the contrast to a troublesome night that was plagued with nightmares of a past that could not be changed. Her gray eyes watched the ceiling as the eerie glow of the morning began to cast it's shadows across her room. Always on the eve before and the day of her mind was plagued with the memory or her parents murder. In her dream her parents blood stained her dress as she looked into their white clouded eyes set in their cold pale ashen faces. The nightmare would turn and the blood at her feet began to rise around her and turn into a red sea. It's density made it difficult to swim through and the red colored waves acted like tendrils trying to keep her from surfacing. Her cries were never heard as the waves continued to push her under the surface. She could taste the copper metallic flavor as she would go under swallowing and gasping for air. Then she would wake with a start and the dream would finally end.

Shuddering at the memory of her parents still faces she threw her blankets off and took her robe from its stand. She massaged her stiff neck and shoulders and opened the glass door to the balcony. Her nose was met with the sweet scents of the flowering lunar flowers that were giving their last puffs of fragrance as they closed their leaves for the day. She took a deep breath allowing her senses to clear as she leaned against the stone railing. The sky turned from dark gray to its baby blue as the sun's ray pierced the edge like a knife cascading its light across the forest below.

Right on que the hiss and click as the door to the servant's corridor opened and light shuffling and the occasional clink could be heard as her servant entered her quarters. She listened to her servant's shuffle pause by her bed, then shuffle across the wooden floors to the balcony.

"Ya up bright and early?"

"Good morning to you to Iris," she said ignoring her servant's prodding.

"Good ol' Tay made ya favorite," she said placing the tray of breakfast on the balcony table. "Yes ma'am I told ol' Tay that he better make you the finest meal that ya ever did see, just cuz I said so. And you know what that ol' bastard say?"

She took a deep breath to entertain her prod, "What did he say?"

"He told me 'Miss Iris ya old bag quit tellin me how to do me job!' An' I say well Tay if ya knew how to cook I wouldn' tell ya how to do ya job. So see Miss Nira I made sure he made ya favorite. Shrieker eggs with ya favorite fruits and that special concoction of a drink he makes. You know the one I'm talkin' 'bout?"

"Yes, I do."

She could hear Iris give a heavy sigh as she gave up her tirade of trying to get her to converse. It was no use Iris knew very well that today was always a bad day, and despite her efforts to make today easier she wondered if they were any use. Nira turned to face her for the first time all morning and gave her a weak smile. Iris could see some darkened circles under her eyes, and the frizzed out bangs from dried sweat from a troublesome night. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms deciding she was going to be damned if she let Nira sulk and mope all day.

"Well this won't do. It seems ya in need of som'in a lil stronger than Tay's drink. How 'bout I prep a hot bath wit some of good ol' Iris' oils to help make ya feel better? Hmm?"

She gave Iris a small nod.

"Alright, well eat ya breakfast and let Iris set ya a bath."

There was no use arguing with the old woman once she made up here mind it was best not to. She sat at the table and picked at the bowl of berries, while Iris could be heard shuffling about her room setting up her bath and fixing her sheets. She took the glass of Tay's concoction and guzzled it down. She could feel the cool sensation as it flowed down her throat and began to feel its effects as the purple sweet liquid seemed to rejuvenate her senses and the growling of her stomach brought her back to reality. The smell of breakfast was enough to cause her to scarf it all down. Her stomach was pleasantly filled, and her mood seemed to lighten.

"Ya bath is ready," called Iris.

"Thank you, Iris." She enjoyed one last moment of nature and walked over to her bath stripping down as she went.

The water was steaming and the scents of mint, and florals reached her nose soothing her troubled mind. She took the steps down into the bathing pool and sat under the steaming water. She could feel the heat relax her aching muscles and wash away the nights struggles. It wasn't long before Iris came to hurry her up. She scrubbed herself raw and washed her long black hair of all the dried sweat. Now naked and refreshed she walked to her closet and laid out her garments for the day. Iris scoffed at her choice and remarked how un-lady like it was to show so much skin that she might as well go stark naked since that's where she seemed to be headed. Nira laughed and put the black halter top that stopped just at the rib cage with a plunging neckline and black leather pants with a cris cross lace up that came thigh high on the outer sides of her legs. With a little help from Iris she put her hair in a low braided bun and then laced her knee high riding boots.

She decided to see her confidant, teacher, and adoptive father who would be tending to his smaller garden in the King's study by this time. She said her goodbyes to Iris and went on her way. It wasn't long before she reached the study where two guards stood on either side of the door each giving her a half salute. She returned it with a nod and swiped her hand over the control. Inside was an airy open room with the fireplace to the south and to the north was large paneled glass windows with bookcases lining the rest of the walls. Her gaze followed the windows until they stopped at the last opening where the King stood spritzing away at his plants to wipe away the grime and give them some tender love and care.

"Am I right to assume my youngest wishes an audience with me," he called out to her without looking to see who it was.

"You always seem to know it's me," she said crossing the room to join him.

"Your boots are what give you away my dear, nothing more. How was your morning," he said turning to face her.

"As well as could be expected. Iris has done her usual and scolded me plenty stating something along the lines that I should dress more appropriately that it wasn't lady like to be so daring."

"Ha ha! Well the old woman is set in her ways my dear. I have known her since I was a young boy and we lived in a different time."

"Indeed."

"Still it wouldn't hurt to amuse her or I by putting on a dress once in a while."

"Do not hold your breathe. My advice to you is if the day were to ever arise that you make a capture of it."

"Oh my dear, I most certainly will," he said and embraced her in a tight hug. He then held her at arms length to study the young woman before him, and noticed the light shadows under her eyes. "I take it the night didn't go well for you?"

"No... My mind was plagued with nightmares of my parents murder."

"You still dream about that night?"

"Only on the eve before and the day of its happening."

"Only with time will the wound heal and the scar fade."

"Do you ever think of them?"

"Of course. I always think of them every time I see you. You have your mother's fighting spirit and her soft gray eyes, but I see more of your father in you. His strong will, his commanding presence, and from what I've seen and heard you've become quite the skilled warrior just as he once was. Why else would the elders nominate you for the rank of Chief?"

"Some believe you had a hand in that nomination."

"Then those who believe it are fools. I have no say in the matters of who is to be my Chief of war."

Her brow furrowed and she remained silent.

"My dear what troubles you?"

"I have trained for it all my life and dedicated myself in service of our peoples protection, yet a part of me feels that the role of Chief isn't meant for me... I feel as if something else calls my name."

"What is calling to you?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling that I get. Like I forgot to do something."

"Hmm... Perhaps that is my doing. There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"It has been and always will be my duty to choose my successor. Traditionally it would be my first born, but in light of the coming days I do not believe it to be the wisest of choices."

"Father what are you saying?"

"I am saying that there is someone whom could serve the people better."

"But Laurell has proven to be the most promising and capable of handling the senate. Even Natalia, although I do not think she is the best choice, has shown she can handle the Empire's needs. If not either of your children then whom?"

"Though they may be able to do the job it doesn't mean they are the right person for it. The person whom shall succeed me must be able to handle the duties of war and keep the peace within the empire."

"Is that why our former Chief resigned? Will you elect him as your successor?"

"No, the man resigned, because he wished to enjoy a simple life with his wife and new born child. I am most surprised that you would not consider yourself for the position?"

"Of course not. I am not of royal blood, nor am I qualified to rule. Besides even if I was to be considered I would be third in line behind your true heirs."

"You forget the decision is mine to make, and do not count yourself out of our family as far as I'm concerned and the people are concerned you are of royal blood and therefore an heir to the throne."

"Why would you choose me?"

"Because you have the people's love and loyalty. They adore you and look to you more often then their own king. Our military follow you not out of command, but because they want to. They would lay down their lives to protect you and believe in you. My dear you have well overshadowed me and that is both a blessing and a curse."

"I don't mean to overshadow you. I simply want to do what is right for our people."

"Do not misunderstand me. I am proud that you have gained such love and respect from our people. I simply mean that it is a curse for me because the people see you more as a leader than I, but that is not a bad thing."

"What of my sisters? Will there not be some objection to this decision?"

"Oh I'm sure there will be, but they will understand and respect it."

"Would I not be allowed to decide for myself?"

"You do not want the throne?"

"No... Father I am better equipped to serve the empire as I always have as a soldier, a protector, and a guard. I have no knowledge of the senate or our peoples political needs save for the basic necessities to perform my duties as Commander. I have even less experience than those who serve as administrators for a senator when it comes to dealing with the senate."

"But those things can be learned, and do not require much effort to learn our people or the politicians needs."

"You forget I have been nominated for the position of Chief. If I am given the rank of Chief I cannot serve as the empire's ruler."

"If I were to declare your succession before the vote is cast the elders will have no choice but to choose someone else for the role of Chief."

Her heart stopped at the realization that she was to be condemned into a role she wanted no part of. Her face was full of horror and anger at the thought that he would dare strip away her freedom. "You would force me?"

"I don't wish it, but our people need a strong leader."

"Father I beg you please don't do this! Reconsider, please? If I wasn't here whom would you have chosen?"

The king pondered the question knowing very well she was trying to use a game of logic to undermine his decision. "I would've chosen Laurell."

"Then choose her now, and I promise I will serve her and our people well. I will protect her and her heirs till my last breath. I will even take her children under my wing and show them how to gain the peoples favor. I'll teach them the ways of the warrior so they can rule with a strong hand, but please don't tear me away from a life that I have grown to love and enjoy."

The king gave a heavy sigh as her words ate at his conscience, and felt her gain a small foothold in the game she played. "I will take your words under consideration, but know this for now my decision will stand."

"But!"

"No," he cut her off, "That's enough Nira. I'll hear no more of this."

She knew to be cast as Queen was a much higher honor than Chief, but it also meant it was more secluded. Her time off world would end, friendships she created, and even loyalty she earned from her men would never be the same. In her heart she was a soldier and had never truly known any other life. She may have lived among a family, but felt the unintentional separation of not being born into. To ease the tension her presence sometimes created amongst her adoptive family she took to the military. They had became her home and family. The men and women that rode into battle with her were brothers and sisters, and no one differentiated themselves by blood only rank would differentiate them during times of duty, and off duty there was no differentiation. To be stripped away from them was as bad as the day her parents were murdered, and she was taken. Her mind was in flux as the anger rose with every thought. To maintain control and subdue her anger there was only one thing she could do, shut down. Her face went blank, and her body went rigid as it took a militant posture. 'control'

The king took a hard look at her and realized he had just lost his daughter, and if he truly imposed this position on her he would lose her forever. He gave a heavy sigh as he felt her need to leave, "you may go," he whispered.

"Yes,Sir," she turned on her heel and left without another word or so much as to care to look back. Her voice was empty and hollow as she spoke those words and she could see on the kings face how deep it cut to hear her speak so coldly. She wanted nothing more than to fight back, but how to do that without fists was something she wasn't too skilled at. Her mind was racing through an obstacle course trying to figure out how to survive and get out of this mess. Perhaps Laurell could convince him? No... Even she wouldn't be able to sway him out of his mind set. She swiped her palm over the door control and left the kings study. How could she ask that of Laurell when it wasn't her the king chose to rule? She wouldn't be able to run to her this time. Feeling the cage slowly close in around her she stopped by her room and picked up her long black leather cloak with its soft fur lining and heading to the landing.


	3. Bad Doesn't End Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.

* * *

><p>The arched doorway was before her letting in a stream of sunlight as it opened up to the platform where Stone the mechanic was working on a beat up motorcraft. Seeing her approach Stone gave her a smile and greeted her, "Ah! My Lady, I'm glad you're here."<p>

"What is Stone?" She realized she had said it a little too gruffly and watched as the man recoil at her response. She took a deep breath and retracted her aggressive approach, "I'm sorry stone. I didn't mean to do that. I've had a... bit of a bad morning."

The man gave her a quirky smile and accepted the apology. "Well then I think I've got something that'll put a spring back in your step."

"Oh?"

"I just want you to know that I did try everything and I mean everything to save that piece of shit that you seemed to be soo attached to."

"...yes... and how is my beloved MC-300?"

"Well... its dead."

"And this is supposed to brighten my day?"

"Hold your tongue missy I ain't done yet. See after your beloved MC couldn't be saved," he signaled her to follow him, "I took to ordering you something that was more fit for a future 'Chief' to ride on or a spoiled Commander."

"Indeed."

"Oh don't look at me like that, you're a hell of a lot tougher than most of our men out there so you should be able to take whatever comes your way."

They stopped in front of a covered motorcraft, and with Stone's calloused hands he gripped the cloth and yanked it away. A black slender hovercraft with double barrel plasma cannons on either side of the front hovered before them. It was definitely an upgrade from her MC-300 class which only had a single plasma barrel and could only reach speeds up to 1400 pulsars. The one that stood before her was the latest addition to the motorcraft family. It was capable of breaking orbit, but wasn't technically designed for it as it could only maintain that speed for a few minutes before it ran out of energy. It had a shield technology that's tied into an inertial dampening system and a core stabilizer to prevent the rider from getting crushed or thrown off from the G forces that are exerted.

"What she like," Nira cooed.

"Haha, knew you would like her. Well haven't been on her myself I thought I'd let you have the honor of having the first ride. But from what I hear she's a smooth sailer. Doesn't have the harsh feeling you get from making sharp turns like the 300, and her top recommended speed is 2000 pulsars and you run the risk of turning into jelly."

"I thought the shielding system could withstand more?"

"Oh it can but it ain't the shielding technology that gives out, its her power core. This latest design definitely gives you a boost, but the minute you start going faster than the limit you'll see yourself falling out of the sky."

"So, you're telling me there's no way to override the speed limitations?"

"Ha! Should've known you'd ask. Yea there is but I'm not gonna tell you. Besides I'm sure in a matter of a month or two you'll figure it out anyways. Just a word of caution it's there for a reason."

"Noted."

"Care to take her for a spin?"

"I thought you'd never ask?"

Stone laughed and picked up her helmet. "Just make sure to bring her back in one piece? She's sturdy but that don't mean she can't break. I know how you fly."

Nira smiled as she took the helmet, "I'll be gentle." She swung her left leg over and admired the beast between her thighs. It felt smooth against her inner legs as she sat atop its cushioned seat. "Shall we," she asked the machine and heard a chuckle from Stone. She secured her helmet and gloves and waited as the dash light up on the face glass of her helmet. For the briefest of moments her natural predatory side came out as she bent low over the machine and twisted the handles to get the motorcraft moving. With her slightest touch the craft zoomed off the platform and twisted as she pushed and twisted the controls. The wind whipped her cloak behind her and gave her wind burn across her stomach as she pushed her new toy to faster speeds. Once outside the city she slowed to a stop and gazed back to see the towering spires of the royal quarters and the business sectors with the busy beehive market below. She took a deep breath and patted the machine between her legs, "You're quite the beast... Hmmm... That's what I'll call you, Beast."

Her thoughts finally drifted back to the situation at hand. 'What do I do? Is there a way out? Will I truly have to give all this up?' They were questions whose only answer seemed to be time. With her head hung low she decided it was time to go and visit the two people whose silence always seemed to calm her. Taking a more leisurely speed she arrived at the edge of a clearing and was met by one of the centuries whose mechanic duty was to protect the area. It scanned her and floated away granting her passage. She passed the rim of trees marking the edge of the clearing and saw a worn down home to her right and a large Elder tree to the left with a large marble slab underneath. She set Beast down near the Elder tree and shuddered slightly at the sight of the worn down house. It had been years since she had visited her parents grave by the home that was once theirs. It had been their wish to be buried in the place they called home.

The two mounds had been laid by each other marked with an impression of her family's crest. Perpendicular to the two mounds was a marble slab with a light coming out of the center. It didn't take long for it to warm up and beam the image of her smiling parents embracing one another looking at her with a pair of gray and blue eyes. The holographic capture showed her father's black hair sprinkled with a few grays that had grown in combed off to the side with a groomed short beard and goatee. To honor his time as Chief they showed him with the crown of Chiefs which was a thick black circlet with black diamonds embedded on four sides atop his head. He wore his uniform which was a black suit with the embroidered red Chief emblem on his left shoulder and the family blue crest on his right. She smiled at her father's defiance which was that his family should always be on his right side meaning they were priority and his duty was always on his left. Her mother had a chiffon light blue dress that faded into black at the bottom edge that was also dotted with little crystals to mimic the night sky out of respect for their ancestors. The dress color highlighted her sky blue eyes set in pale skin with a slight blush to her cheeks, and soft pink colored lips that curved into a delicate smile. It was a smile she knew all to well as one her mother would give her when she wanted her to know she was loved. She to wore, a symbol of a Chief's wife, a dainty black crystal net dotted with white diamonds that sat lightly a top her chocolate wavy long brown hair that gathered over her shoulder. She swallowed hard taking in every detail of their holographic being from head to toe. Then read the inscription engraved at the edge of the marble slab in Ancient. "Here lies Silas Aradore Domitius and Eleanor Ravenstar Domitius beloved father, mother, and friends whose love is ever lasting whom blessed us all with their strength and wisdom."

In her mind the words wouldn't do them justice to how much they gave in both fight and protection to help their people. It was so much that it was often said by those who did not know them that they forgot to give to themselves and protect their own. Though she only had known them for two solar years, she had known that was not true. Her father had chosen to live out here away from the public eye to raise her, and provide the opportunity he believed she deserved to choose her own path without being influenced by the Bellator or Amicus ideals. He had even gone as far as to confide in the king, her adoptive father, that he was going to resign on the anniversary of her birth in her fifth solar year to further separate them from the duties of being Chief. He had kept her out of the lime light as much as he could, and only brought her along with him when he wanted to show he was proud of his family. As Nira stood before the graves her eyes watered and fell to her knees letting a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry I haven't come by sooner... As I'm sure you know things are... well they're different. I don't know what to do... I know that it's my duty to accept his offer with honor, but how can I when it's not what I want?" She breathed a heavy sigh, "I miss you so much. Things would've been so different if... This choice is difficult. I guess what makes it more so is that I'm not even sure where my place is? I keep getting this feeling like I forgot to do something, or that something is going to happen that I can't stop... and whatever I end up doing some how brings it on. Look I don't know if its true what they say that you can get messages to those you love or what not... I guess that's why I'm here. If you're listening, help me? Please?" She half hoped that somehow an answer would appear, but knew it was nothing more than a silly wives tale to help children sleep at night. Still feeling insecure she lay between the graves and fell asleep with her holographic parents watching over her.

It was a stray cool breeze that finally woke her. Her eyes popped open to a darkened landscape. It was nearly midnight, and her stomach growled sending shivers and discomfort throughout her body. She turned to see the holographic images still watching her and heard a distant howl from a wolf. Kneeling, she bent and kissed the graves goodbye and strode over to Beast. As she sat atop the cushioned seat she took one last look at the marble slab and watched the holograph fade away. With a turn of the controls she sped away towards the landing platform. It didn't take her long to return to a poorly lit platform with two guards standing on either side of the archway. Once Beast was settled, Nira took off her helmet and placed it on Stone's table with a note underneath that simply said 'Thank you.' She passed the guards giving them a small nod as they gave her a salute and headed towards the kitchen.

Just as she hoped the cooks had gone to bed; which meant she was free to do as she pleased without people trying to do things for her. As quietly as she could she gathered a few desserts, fruits, and left overs from earlier today on a tray and left with a bottle of wine tucked under her arm back to her room. Juggling the bottle under her arm she swiped her hand over the control and cautiously stepped into her room half expecting Iris to appear. To her relief Iris had turned in early for the night and the door to the servant hall was locked. She walked over to the balcony and placed all her goods on the table. The night air was cool and the sounds of animals and rushing water filled the air with its glorious sounds. Pulling up the chair opposite her, she propped her feet up and enjoyed a late dinner.

This was a good end to a bad day with no one to tell her what to do or how to act. She leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head to relax. She had been there for an hour when a loud banging at her door caused her to instinctively reach for her gun and aim it at the door. There was another loud sound and her brow furrowed. Who would come here this late? She got up and opened the door to find 3rd Commander Morris standing in her doorway looking rushed and concerned. His eyes darted towards the lowered gun she held in her hand.

"My Lady I'm sorry to disturb you," he said lowering his head.

"What is it?"

"I think it best to talk in a more private manner?"

Nira nodded and moved away to let him pass. Before she shut her door she checked the hall to see if anyone had followed him or was in the vicinity. Satisfied that he was alone she shut her door and locked it then strode over to a small table with a wooden box and velvet pillowed top where a silver orb sat. She took it in her hand and tossed it up. The orb fell to eye level and hovered in place awaiting her command.

"Privacy mode," she ordered. "You may speak Commander."

"My lady some of our scouts have returned. It's more than just rumor they've seen the beginnings of what we've long feared."

"Morris what's happened?"

"The Wraith! They've awoken early."


	4. Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.

* * *

><p>Her mind was racing through thousands of unanswered questions. How? When? Where? Why? Was it one of their people? Had the wraith finally discovered them? Why would they awake so early? "When," was all she managed to get out as she paced the room.<p>

"From what we can tell only a few days ago."

"Was it one of ours?"

"It's inconclusive. Our scouts weren't able to find out what triggered the awakening?"

"Begin a full investigation. I want to know whose left the gate system within the last couple of weeks, and get me detailed reports. I want to know whom they've met, where they went, what they've taken or received."

"Yes, sir."

"Mobilize the troops, I want them prepared for any possibilities."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course."

"The Praesidia. Is it possible?"

"No. They act on self preservation they wouldn't dare bring the wraith down upon us. If anything they'll try and use the awakening to their advantage."

"They'll probably try and pin it on the next Chief, to try and gain some political ground. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"We get ahead of them and announce it ourselves?"

"It'll only work if we know who awoke them or else well be damed anyways."

"We won't be able to keep this under wraps."

"I know. We'll just have to hope for the best. This can't be kept from the people. They deserve to know."

"Agreed."

"What sightings have there been?"

"As far as we know they've gone back to old hunting grounds. It's to early to tell if they're headed this way."

"For now carry out my orders Morris. It's time I alert the king."

"Yes ma'am... Good luck."

"You to," she said and he left. "End privacy mode," she called to the hovering orb and watched it float back down. "Well it seems we're to enter another fight together."

The orb simply twirled hovering at eye level.

"Come on we have work to do," she said and headed out towards the King's chamber with the glistening orb trailing behind her.

It felt like the world had turned upside down and now she was outside the king's door with two guards standing on either side trying to avoid looking at her out of curiosity. Taking a deep breath she swiped her hand over the control and stepped inside. The orb hovered near her as the door slid shut, and she gave the command, "Enter privacy mode." She took a deep breath, and began the end of a peaceful time. "Father!" The man hardly stirred only a slight hiccup in his snoring seemed to acknowledge her.

"My Lord!, Father!"

Finally he seemed to awaken and realize someone was there, "Hmmm?"

"Father. Please you need to wake up."

With a sleepy sigh he said, "Whose there."

"Father it's me!"

"Nira? What are you doing here?"

"There's been some... news."

"What's happened?"

"It's the wraith. They've awoken."

The king sat up in his bed and looked at her trying to study her features in the darkness to see if this was some cruel dream that he would wake up from. He sighed and passed his hand over a sensor on the night stand realizing it wasn't and raised the lighting levels. He took a deep breath to awaken his sleepy mind and looked into her coal black eyes, "When?"

"I received the news just a little while ago."

"What's being done?"

"I've mobilized the troops. Begun investigations on all Stargate travels outside our system to ensure it wasn't one of our people who set them off and effectively ensure our people's safety."

"Good," he said sliding off his bed and putting on a robe.

She watched her father pace the room with his arms crossed over his chest with a furrowed brow.

"I will need to meet with the senate and the counsel there's much to do and very little time to do it... Why would they awaken so early," he mumbled.

"Only the gods know why."

"Indeed."

"What are your orders my Liege?"

The king flinched at her formal address. He studied her cool demeanor in the military stance, and realized this wasn't his daughter that he had grown to know and love. This was someone he had hoped had faded, the drone commander whose side was as dark as the night sky. He knew it was an effort to drown her emotions and maintain control over herself. The only problem was when she did that, a darker version appeared. One whose cruelty was known as the Death-dealer with stained blood from its many victims.

"Nira, my dear look at me."

Her head jerked in his direction.

"Don't disappear on me. I need my daughter not the Commander. The Commander's time will come, but for now I wish to speak to my daughter."

"Yes, sir."

"Nira! For god's sake snap out of it!" He grasped her arms tightly and shook her ruffly. He could see her eyes flutter and her expression finally began to react to the intrusion. "Don't disappear on me. I need you."

"I am here."

"Then look at me."

Her still face broke and her eyes began to mellow out into cool blue tones as he released her.

"Now that the wraith are awake I have no doubt the counsel will want to act and use their emergency powers to appoint a Chief. If you are chosen I do not want to lose you to your instinctual side... You must remain in control last thing we need is for the Death-dealer to reappear."

Her gaze became focused as she realized her past was being used to justify some point of his that he had yet to make. "What's your point?"

"This was partially the reason I wanted to choose you for the role of Queen."

"How would that have been any better?"

"I had hoped that by giving you a position away from the military you would be able to find peace. I only wanted to keep you safe from yourself."

"I don't need your protection," she snarled.

"Clearly."

"I have been in control for nearly a decade why would you doubt me now?"

"Because Bellators are known for their instinctual drive. They crave war and blood. This awakening is exactly what all Bellators have been waiting for."

"Is it wrong to not want to fulfill our purpose?"

"No it isn't, but at what cost will your purposes be filled? Will that cost be your lives?"

"If it is all would be glad to give it knowing that in the end the wraith would be no more."

"And are you willing to pay that price?"

"Yes."

"Then there truly is nothing more that I can do..."

"I've disappointed you."

"No. Far from that, I had hoped for a better future for you."

"My choices are my own they do not reflect upon you, unless I deem them to"

"Your choices always reflect upon me, whether you want them to or not. You're my daughter, therefore your choices reflect on my raising you."

"You may have raised me, but you need to understand me I am Bellator. I am my father's daughter, not yours. I am a soldier and that will always be in my blood. I make my own path, it is not for others to decide for me. Have you not learned that?"

"It doesn't mean I have to agree with your choice, nor does it mean I stop fighting for you to choose better."

"I have chosen better! If it were not for my choices you would not be here remember?"

"Fine...For your sake I hope you've chosen wisely," he sighed knowing he crossed several lines with her, and hoped that one day she could forgive him for his trespassing. "Tomorrow I'll announce the awakening, and any decision the counsel and senate make," he whispered softening his demeanor, "Get some sleep there's much work to be done."

Nira was enraged that she was being treated like a child that needed to be coddled all its life when she had proved nearly a thousand times over that she was quite self sufficient. "Goodnight," she said and called to the hovering orb, "End Privacy mode."

She was back in her room frozen just past her closed door exhausted by the days emotional roller coaster. This was only the beginning of a long future campaign and she already wished it had begun. He had angered her and flared up old wounds that seemed to bring out only the worst within her. The servants door was still closed for the night. It seemed the entire world had disappeared and all that could be heard was the rushing beat of her heart as she let her vision become unfocused. Soon it started to feel as though the weight of the world was pushing down on her shoulders until her knees began to buckle. She collapsed against the door and felt her mind shut down. Her eyes closed and everything went black.


	5. Honor, Duty, Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p><em>She was crouched down hiding in some dark room waiting for the opportune moment to arrive. Her ears were attuned to the noise in the kitchen listening to the shuffle and movements of someone cooking. She could picture them cooking something spicy as the aromas filtered under the door to her nose. A part of her wanted nothing more than to just come out of hiding and strike, but she had to be patient who was in the kitchen right now wasn't her intended target. She could hear the woman humming to herself then the clinking of dishes ended. It was like someone hit the fast forward button and now she was standing in front of them both, her target and the woman. The woman's gaze was looking down at a scuff on the floor her eyes were glistening and a tear fell down her cheek while her chest rose in slow shallow breaths as the man begged. The woman's hand was resting over her lower stomach never moving as if she was frozen in her seat. Nira could hear the echoes of his begging not only directed towards her, but to the woman asking her to defend him, yet she would do nothing. The stench of fear was falling off him in waves fueling her predatory side making her want it that much more. His overwhelming stench seemed to empower her as she took slow steps towards the man who was still a good head taller cowardly moving away from her. A kick to his chest caused the man to roll over the table and over chairs breaking them under his fall. A yell escaped him followed by whimpers of more begging. She walked over to him pressing her knee into his sternum, and gripped the blade with it's black grip a little tighter. The blade had been waiting to strike it's target, to feel its way through skin, in between bones, and pierce the organs underneath. Her adrenalin was rushing through her veins as her heart beat louder and faster drowning out all noises save for her breaths and the sound of his beating heart. Her hand began to rise ready to strike, with the blade reflecting the the light onto his face.<em>  
>Someone was shaking her violently, and it didn't take long for her mind to register she was dreaming and someone had their hands on her. Instinctively she thought danger! Her eyes shot open and saw only a dark shadow hovering over her. She pushed off the ground and lunged at the human form. Her hands grasped the neck and began to squeeze. A shriek came out of this form, and her eyes focused on the being under her. It was Iris her wrinkled hands grasped Nira's arms. Her face was terrified as it looked straight into the blackness of her eyes. Nira gasped and released her hold and threw herself backwards. She crawled back until her back met the wall and felt her body tremble with guilt.<br>Iris sat up and massaged her neck. She watched as Nira's eyes darted around the room confused about where she was. She felt pity for her wondering what horrors her mind filled with to cause such confusion upon waking. She looked at Nira whose glistening eyes were locked onto her and said, "It's ok... I'm sorry I forgot."  
>"Iris..." was all Nira seemed to be able to say through trembling lips.<br>"It ain't ya fault. When I saw ya layin' on the floor the way ya was all shakin' and stuff? I just got so worried an I forgot. I'm o.k. See," she managed through a rough voice.  
>Nira was to enthralled in her own guilt of harming an innocent she couldn't understand why Iris would be so forgiving. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on the tops of them. She could feel her body tremble as the adrenaline was fading and felt tears threaten to escape her eyes. Iris scooted herself over and placed one hand on her arm, testing the waters as it were, to see if she had come back to reality or if she was still in that dark place. Nira flinched at her touch, but dared not move from her position out fear she would do more harm than good.<br>"Shhh," Iris cooed and placed her arm around her pulling her into a warm embrace, "Shhh, It's o.k. Ol' Iris is here."  
>Nira picked up her head with watery eyes and a few glistening streaks down her cheeks. She looked the old woman in the eyes to see a warm smile as if nothing bad had ever happened."Iris," she started to say.<br>"It's ok. I know," and Iris hugged her tighter.  
>It had been a rough start to her morning and now she was looking at herself in the mirrored panel. There she stood in her black skin tight under-armor with its high red rimmed collar and cuffs that helped provide a friction free environment with her battle armor. Her hair was done up in a braided circlet to keep it from tangling with the metal pieces of her armor she had yet to put on. Iris came over with the first piece and gave her a warm smile. Nira returned the smile and clipped on the chest plate with its layered abdomen in place. Piece by piece she was soon covered in a blackened metallic layer. Last but not least Iris brought her, her two markers that went on her shoulders. One was the Empire's crest in gold and the other her family's crest in silver. She took them in her hands, and placed the empire on her left and her family's on her right just like her father.<br>"Defiant 'till the end," Iris mocked.  
>Nira only smiled knowing her defiance wouldn't be well received by the King, if he noticed. She picked up her helmet with its fan of stiff black tipped red bristles lining the top center of her helmet and held it under her arm. She then asked Iris, "How do I look?"<br>"Like a 1st Commander ready for war. Do you think it'll be you?"  
>"I don't know," knowing she had referred to who would be Chief, "I have a feeling it'll be Morris he has the most experience and training."<br>"Yea, but yor still smarter than that Ol' Crow."  
>"Regardless of who it is I will serve them well as I have before."<br>"Miss Nira if I may say so, there's a reason why yous was nominated. In all my years there's never been a more cunnin ferocious Bellator. Not even ya father was as smar or darin for that matter, and that there is sayin' somethin'."  
>Taking one last deep breath before the plunge she left her room to the common room to await the arrival of the King. In the common room the other seven Commanders were mumbling away discussing tactics and orders. She approached them and they quickly turned to solute her. She returned the solute and joined the conversation.<br>"Anything new," she asked Morris.  
>"No."<br>"Commander," called 5th Commander Heleth, "Are we taking the fight to the wraith?"  
>"I don't know. Only a Chief can declare war Heleth."<br>"Who do you think it will be?"  
>She shrugged not wanting to make her opinion known.<br>Morris sensing the uncomfortableness of Heleth's question changed the subject, "Nira, all ships are airborne, and orbiting all main planets. However,I suggest we start alerting our allies let them know what we've learned."  
>"As soon as we're done here we will."<br>"Yes, sir."  
>The door creaked open and two sets of small pitter patting feet came running into the room. "Nira," they cried out running to her.<br>"May, Theo," she called to them in return.  
>"Nira guess what," May cried out jumping up and down in a yellow frilled dress when she finally reached her.<br>"What?"  
>"We're going to be on screens and momma said we're going to be captured."<br>"Well it's a good thing she dressed you up all fancy and Theo you look quite the handsome gentleman."  
>Their giggles were music to her ears. It was a reminder of innocence of purity that hadn't yet been touched by tragedy or hardship. She looked them over soaking every bit of them into her mind. A part of her wanted nothing more than to just sit and talk or play with these two twin babes who were only four solar years old. Sadly bad times had come early, and now their world was going to crumble into the chaotic streams of war and blood. She embraced them holding them close to her chest listening to their hearts beat and breathing in their sweet scent of honey dew and jasmine. The door behind them creaked closed as the last of the family entered the waiting area.<br>Laurell was the first to notice something was a miss and wondered what the Commanders were doing here. It was Natalia who voiced the question, "Nira why are you all here?"  
>Nira rose to her feet realizing her sisters still hadn't been told of their current predicament. She stared in disbelief at her father who seem to be unaffected or unaware of Natalia's question. Her eyebrow raised as if trying to communicate 'should I tell them or you?'<br>The King finally acknowledged their questioning stares, "They are here because it is time to announce our next Chief, and decide if we are to go to war."  
>"War?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Why?"<br>"The wraith have awoken early."  
>"What? Why weren't we told sooner?"<br>"Because my dear, we needed to first address the people, and ensure that whom the counsel chose to be Chief was capable of handling the war front."  
>This time Natalia looked at Nira, "So why didn't you tell us?"<br>"Because I asked her not to. I wanted to be able to tell you myself," intervened the king.  
>"A few minutes before you are to announce it to the people? Do you think so little of us?"<br>"Quite the contrary. Talia there was no time to have a meeting as a family. The people had to come first."  
>"Of course... Never have we been first in your eyes Father."<br>Laurell was in disbelief, "Talia! This is not the time nor the place."  
>"Indeed."<br>The sound of a young man clearing his throat saved them from going into further argument, "They're ready for you," he said with a bow.  
>"Come. It's time."<br>The family and Commanders took their places on the steps of the tower overlooking a roaring crowd. The family was on his left, and the Commanders including Nira were on his right while the Counsel head and Senate representative sat behind the King.  
>The crowd soon quieted and the King began his speech, "People of the Katoren empire! I come to you now at a time when we are at the hight of our prosperity. It has been through the good grace of our ancestors, fallen brethren, and through the courageous acts of our people that we have prevailed in secrecy for so long. Now is the time for our courage to see us through what awaits us in the future. It is with a heavy heart that I must be the bearer of bad tidings," the crowd whose voices had been still were now in a low murmur fearing what bad omen he was going to announce. "Though the news I bring to you today is not for the faintest of hearts, know that there is always hope and it shall reside within all of you. Have faith, courage, and never let the evil of the monstrosities that plague this galaxy cloud your minds or lead you astray. Today I announce that the Wraith have awoken." The low murmur grew with a few shrieks from panicked women in the crowd. The guards surrounding the courtyard readied themselves for panicked people to stampede. "Please! Do not panic! Our people are safe. This does not mean however, that we should stand idly by. Therefore, I have called upon the counsel and they have chosen our new Chief. It is with great honor and duty to ask our Commanders will you serve our Chief with honor, loyalty, and lay your lives down to defend our people and uphold the commands of your future leader?"<br>The eight Commanders saluted the people, fell to one knee, bowed their heads, and recited in unison, "We shall defend our people till our dying breath, and serve our Chief with honor, loyalty, and lay our lives down to protect thy Chief from harm that may come from thy enemy. We ask only that we are received with honor, and presented with loyalty from our future General."  
>"Then it is with great pleasure and honor to announce the Counsel's decision. The Counsel has chosen from the flock of our people someone who has shown great skill in warfare, great loyalty to our people, and has proven themselves to be a worthy advisory." Three caretakers of the crowns came out with black velvet pillows with the Chief crown, ceremonial blade, and medallion a top. "Niranna Raven Domitius rise."<br>Her heart fluttered as the realization set in that she had been chosen to lead her people. Adrenaline rushed to her head, and the world seemed to slow down around her. She rose to her feet and faced the King.  
>"Do you accept this great honor, duty, and service?"<br>"I do."  
>"Then recite thy Chief's vow and forever shall you be honored with the rank of Chief and may the Gods show you favor in our great time of need."<br>"I Niranna Raven Domitius shall serve our people as Protector, Defender, and Guard against all The Katoren empire's enemies on both soil, and foreign grounds until death befall me, or until I deem there to be someone more suited to thy task forever ensuring the safety of all. May my future endeavors bring peace and prosperity to all of mankind throughout the galaxy. May those endeavors fulfill an ancient purpose as we enter a time of war against the Wraith. With my life I bind myself to my duty and with my blood I seal my fate."  
>The king took the silver knife with encrusted black onyx forming the crest of the Chief on its hilt and grip. Nira gave her helmet to a presenter and took the blade in her left hand. She placed its sharpened edge on her right palm and dragged it down letting a small stream of red drip from her enclosed fist. She blessed the star shaped silver medallion with its blue sapphire center and the black sharpened spiked crown with her blood.<br>The king watched with a heavy heart fearing the worst. "Chief Niranna Raven Domitius," he announced once the drops of blood blessed the pieces. The crowd below cheered crying out Chief over and over again as the medallion was placed over her heart and the crown set atop her head. Nira turned and saluted the people once more. She turned to the remaining Commanders and gave the command for them to rise.  
>"You shall forever have my loyalty," she declared to them and received smiles and a salute in return. She stepped forward and waited for the people to quite down. Taking a deep breath she began the end of a peaceful time, "As my first act as Chief, I declare war with the Wraith may we forever be in your prayers as we take the fight to them." The people returned a salute and the aggregation was over.<p> 


	6. Lines Crossed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p>They were in the common room again. The commanders gathered around while Nira took the ceremonial crown and medallion off with a bleeding hand. She went over to the small wash station that had been set up and watched the blood swirl down the drain as she held her hand under the cool running water. She didn't even notice Laurell standing next to her setting up bandages, gauze, and a suturing laser.<p>

"Here," said Laurell taking her hand out of the stream of water, "Well at least it's not to deep."

"It's already beginning to heal," said Nira.

"Finally a wound that doesn't need my help," she said pressing a pile of gauze on the open wound and wrapped it all together.

Nira smirked as a few memories surfaced of Laurell stitching her up from her usual kind of messes, "I always thought it pleased you to see me wounded," she prodded.

"Well it was nice to make you twitch for going off and scaring us half to death all the time," she said returning a smirk.

It was a small moment in time that unfortunately didn't last long enough as the moment was broken by Talia, "Well, well, well. Surprise, Surprise. Who would've guessed."

"Problem Talia," Nira asked irritated by her sister's jealousy.

"Oh I'm just wondering what kind of strings father had to pull to make you Chief, but what I'm curious about is was this your plan all along Nira?"

Laurell rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about Talia?"

"Don't you think it's strange how first her father, and now his daughter had been gunning for war and then 'something' awoke the wraith?"

Nira's eyes narrowed at the mention of her father, Silas.

"You woke the wraith didn't you," Talia asked with a pointed finger, "Huh, of course you did? How else could you ensure your promotion?"

"How dare you..."

"How dare I? How dare you betray us all?! You would surely feed us to the wraith just to gain control. I see it in your eyes the hunger for war and blood. What next the throne? Or who will you give the wraith? May? Theo? I wonder are you so cold to feed them to the wraith yourself?"

"Leave them out of this! Your quarrel is with me," Nira snarled between gritted teeth.

"Oooo, did I hit a nerve? Care to elaborate on your plan?"

"ENOUGH!" the king roared, "How dare you question your sister's loyalty?"

"Father are you so blind as to not see it for your self?"

"Nira has done nothing that was not expected of her."

"You hold her in such high regards even after she has betrayed us?"

"The wraith were awakened by others! It was not our peoples doing."

"How certain can you be? As far as we know we are the only people who have surmounted to become an empire."

"We don't know that for certain! The Genii once had a great empire."

"Once, and now look at them. The Genii are weak and insulate people."

Nira nodded at the Commanders to leave. She could see their hesitation as they walked out of the room. She stood in front of Talia's view to redirect her attention and said, "I would not be so quick to underestimate the Genii. It's still possible that their empire survived."

"Oh really, and why would that be? Do you favor them? Do you favor a people who would kill us all for their own selfish needs?"

"I do not favor them or their tactics. I just know they are a people not to be reckoned with or underestimated."

"Afraid of them dear Nira?"

"Hardly. They hold no breath to the flame of our people."

"Perhaps you should join them then since you're so alike. Always wanting war, taking what isn't yours, killing all those in your path."

"If I had a choice I would choose to keep our people out of war, but war is inevitable. The wraith are coming whether we like it or not. Our people grow every day, and every day it gets harder to keep them hidden and out of sight. Did you really believe that we could live out all our lives, and never have to deal with the wraith? If so, you truly are naive, or is it selfishness?... I'm curious Talia, when did your ideals align with the Praesidia?

"My loyalty isn't in question."

"You didn't answer me."

"My loyalty lies with the empire as should yours."

"Mine does, but mine will protect the empire from all enemies both foreign and on soil."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you decide to take it as one."

"Be warned Nira I am not one to be reckoned with!"

"Nor am I! Care to test it Talia? I promise I won't hesitate. In fact here," Nira drew her Commander's blade from its sheath and threw it at her feet, "take it and strike me down, but I warn you, the moment you cross that line all regards for you will be lost."

Talia's eyes were focused and she pursed her lips in thought. There was something in those eyes that seemed to tell Nira she had chosen a side long ago. A small sly smile crept onto her face as she bent down and pulled the blade from where it landed. She twirled the black leather grip in her palms and strode over to Nira. She was, but a few inches from her and taped the flat of the blade against her chest plate, "You should watch what you say..."

"So should you."

"I'd watch your back if I were you while you prance around the galaxy with the wraith. Blades cut deepest when they lie in wait. Patiently waiting for the day they slip between the bones and strike you at your core."

"On that day not even the Gods could protect you. I only hope you won't be a coward and hold the knife yourself."

"Oh dear Nira I will be the one with the blade," she whispered. Then with a quick stroke she lifted the blade and struck Nira's chest plate dead center causing an echo of clashing metal through the room. Her smile widened into a deep cruel sneer as she dragged the blade down her armor and walked out of the room. Nira's eyes were black as she watched her leave the room with her blade. She took a deep breath to regain some control as she could hear the small whimpers of fear coming from May and Theo. They were clinging to their father's legs who was trying to sooth them by caressing the tops of their heads. Laurell and the King were still in shock at Talia and Nira's transgressions towards one another. Never had their arguments or quarrels escalated to such heights. She would have to console them later, because right now her concern was for Laurell's children.

She looked at Laurell's husband Nolan who gave her a nod of approval to approach their children. Nira took slow cautious steps towards the two small babes and knelt down before them. May looked at her father and then at Nira trying to decide if it was ok to speak. Her father gave her a small nod and a smile of encouragement.

Still clinging to his leg she looked at Nira and asked, "Will you really feed us to the wraith?"

Nira's face fell and felt her heart crack at the evil seed that had been planted in such innocent minds. She studied their faces and saw their fear of her being reflected in their eyes. She straightened her own face into a more calm demeanor and said only one word, "No."

"Will Talia do it?"

Nira had considered the possibility, but deemed it best not to ruin their views of their aunt, "No." She sighed, "Look at me. May, Theo look into my eyes. Do you see the color?"

"Yes," said Theo.

"What color are they?"

"They're blue," replied May.

"Then know that I can never lie, because it is my eyes that always give me away. They are blue now because I love you and I always will. I do not want you to be afraid of me. I know it's hard to hear other people even the ones you love say bad or mean things, but don't let it cloud the fact that I will always love you and care for you. Do you know what it means for me, to love you?"

They shook their heads no becoming more comfortable, and released their father's legs.

"It means I will always be here to protect you from those who want to do you harm. I will do everything in my power and give my life to protect you from all the dangers that come. So no Talia won't be able to, because I won't let her even if she were to try. Come here," she opened her arms to them, and grasped their small hands. She took one in each arm and pulled them into a tight embrace and whispered into their ears, "I promise you're safe." She released them from her hold and grabbed their little hands, "Do you know where you reside in me?"

They shook their heads no.

"Right here," she said taking their hands and placed them over her heart. "You are always a part of me. Did you know that I can feel you? That I can feel when you are sad, afraid, or happy?"

Finally a small smile broke across their faces, "Really," they chimed.

"Yes. It's not a strong feeling mind you, but it's enough. So now you have to do something for me."

"What do we have to do," asked Theo.

"You have to be brave for me now and not be afraid any more. When you're brave I get stronger, and I can fight better and harder than ever."

"Really?"

"Yes. So can you do that for me?" The two of them had full smiles and gave her excited nods of agreement. Nira smiled in return grateful that she was able to soothe their fears. "Good," she told them.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I have to go and fight the monsters."

"When will you go?"

"Today."

They pouted, "I don't want you to go..." cried May.

"I know, but how else am I going to keep you safe?"

May shrugged.

"Listen to me I'll be back before you know it. So behave yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Alright?"

They nodded and giggled as the thought of what trouble they could get into crossed their minds. Nira smiled and finally released them back into their father's care. She looked the man in the eye and said, "Take care of them."

"I will."

"Keep them safe."

"I'll keep an eye on them just stay safe yourself Nira. We need you around here."

"I'll do my best." It was the simplest of goodbyes she had to give before taking her leave and joining up with her army. Now she had to say goodbye to Laurell whose face had fallen into a somber state. "Will you smile for me," Nira called to her.

"Of course," she said and gave her a weak smile.

"Any last minute scoldings or warnings to give me?"

"I'm afraid I've lost the will for such jests."

"Laurell everything will be ok."

"She didn't mean it."

"You always had the heart Laurell. You were always able to find the good in people including me. For that I thank you."

"Promise me you won't do anything?"

"Laurell you know I can't."

"...I know."

"Please? Let us not end on bitter terms."

Laurell took a deep breath pushing the thoughts of Talia aside, "I'm sorry, when will we see you?"

"If all goes well hopefully in a few month's time."

"Then I will pray for your safe return. Nira I mean it now please don't be reckless."

"Oh you know me," she said smiling now that her sister had returned to her usual or at least pretended for her.

"Yes, I do. Now that war has been declared I won't be able to tend to your wounds as easily."

"Oh I'll be alright. I can handle myself."

"For your sake I hope the Gods favor you."

"Goodbye Laurell."

Laurell lunged at her and tightly embraced her, "Be safe, my little sister," she whispered. "Come now," she called to her family, "lets give Pop Pop and Nira some time."

Small whimpers and whines escaped the twins declaring they wanted to stay here as Nolan helped carry them out.

Last but not least she thought. "The people praise you," she called out to the King.

"Today it is you they praise, and it is praise that has been well earned."

"Talia is right about one thing father, you hold me to much on a pedestal."

"You may think what you wish, but I will not squander your day."

"Any final words of wisdom?"

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

Nira nodded.

"Where are you headed to?"

"Haven."

"Are there any orders, Chief?"

"A few. I need your help to finish what we started on Haven so long ago. With our current predicament it is vital that Haven be completed."

"What will you need?"

"Workers, raw materials, anything that will speed things up."

"I'll see to it. Anything else?"

"Promotion of our armies. We will need all the help we can get, but I prefer volunteers."

"You do not wish to draft the people?"

"No. Perhaps when we are in full throng of war I will declare it."

"Fair enough."

"There is one more thing. So long as I am alive it is my duty to ensure the safety of this family. Therefore, you are to go into hiding along with Laurell and her family."

"What of Natalia?"

"She is the reason for my decision. I can not protect you while I'm away. There is much risk, and her indiscretions towards me have given me reason to think she is capable of much more than I thought. I have underestimated her, and I don't plan on doing it again."

"Her words are nothing but hot air Nira she will not dare try and go against the empire."

"It's better to be prepared for the worst and hope for the best father."

"Unless new evidence were to surface of a worser crime or treason I will take your words under advisement."

"Fine. I will conduct a full investigation and discover the truths."

"I wish there wasn't a need for such invasiveness, but do as you must."

"I will be discrete."

"Tell me how long have you suspected your sister?"

"Only until a little while ago I wasn't sure if their was a need for my suspicions."

"For her sake I hope it's nothing."

"Indeed."

The King embraced her holding her for as long as she would allow. Feeling her fidget in his embrace he released her and held her at arms length. "Be safe."

"Of course," she said giving him one last smile before leaving the common room to join her waiting Commanders at the Landing platform. She stepped out of the arch way onto the platform to find Laurell with May and Theo waiting by Beast.

"They wanted to see you off," said Laurell sheepishly.

Nira smiled and waved to her Commanders to start their engines as she stopped at Stone's table to pick up her helmet. With her helmet secured she swung her leg over Beast and sped off towards the gate with a trail of Commanders behind her. As she rode out of the city nearing the gate she took one last look behind her and whispered, "Please be safe," and entered the blue mirage.


	7. Dare to Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since the Inauguration and now their first encounter with the wraith was before them. Their task was simple; they were to test the wraith to find out what weaknesses, strengths, or tactics they would use, and test the effectiveness of the newly designed weapons systems. As Chief Nira thought it was her duty to be among the first who would fight and went against the counsel and her father's wishes. It was a bold move that gained the respect and loyalty of her men. Now on the ship Mortem Mangone (Death Dealer) they traveled to a planet nearly on the opposite side of the Galaxy named Petram where a sleeping hive resided.<p>

Nira was in the Captains ready room looking over charts, data, and plans of attack assessing any possible weaknesses within her ranks or plan. The large paneled windows were behind her giving only a view of the hyperspace steams they traveled through causing odd shadows in the room as the streams of light passed through. Only the slight click of her comms device dragged her out of her concentration.

"Chief," one of the communications officers called to her.

"Go ahead?"

"Commander Morris is on the line."

"I'll take it here."

"Yes sir."

She wondered if he was calling to scold her again for the fifth time about disobeying orders and that it was his duty to ensure her safety. As usual she would laugh and remind him she was in charge and made the rules when it came to her. The thought of having to battle her right hand man over such a minuscule matter made her smile. Within a moment a silver orb hovered and transformed into the holographic projection of 1st Commander Morris.

"My Lady," he bowed and saluted her.

"Commander," she said returning the salute.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"Not at all. I was only going over tactics before we engage the wraith. What brings you to call upon me?"

"Well the investigations of off world travel have finished, and there is strong evidence to suggest that it was not our people who woke the wraith."

"Finally some good news."

"However, the investigations have turned something else up."

"Oh?"

"It seems your sister has been meeting with someone whom has been known to be involved with The Praesidia."

"Talia?"

"She was seen meeting with them nearly two weeks before we found out about the awakening."

"Do we know what about?"

"No. My source said they only saw them meeting off- world but was mum on the details."

"Is your source reliable?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"You don't seem surprised?"

"No. Ever since that day I had begun to suspect her involvement with a few attacks the Praesidia launched on Lilliath."

"Your sister may be bold, but she's not stupid enough to launch an attack on her own people."

"No I think she's stupid enough to do just that. I have a feeling we've made the mistake of underestimating her in the past. As my father Silas would say, prepare for the worst, but hope for the best."

"How do you want to approach this?"

"There's not enough evidence to do more than speculate, so we need to find it. For now keep an eye on her movements. Do we have any contacts within The Praesidia?"

"Not yet, but I have someone working their way in as we speak."

"Alright, see if we can somehow help them along and speed things up a bit."

"Yes, sir. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Your safety is of great concern to many."

"My involvement with my men is my own choice."

"That's not what I was referring to."

"Then what?"

"Your sister made a threat against your life. Do you not think she will find a way to fulfill her desires?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll find a way. Hence why I've already begun preparations."

"I should've known you would already have something in place."

"For now I'm going to play this one close to the chest Morris there are to many variables that still need to be worked out."

"Understood."

When we meet again on Silas I'll let you in on things. I'll need your help when the time is right."

"Makes me wonder what you've got in mind."

"Something dangerous as always. For now concentrate on getting our spy into The Praesidia. We need info and we need to find out what they're up to."

"Will do, and Chief be careful."

Nira nodded and the hologram dissipated. She turned to her desk and pulled up the countdown timer. Only a half hour left till they arrived at the planet. It was time to exit and join her fellow comrades. As soon as she stepped out into Command the officers stood acknowledging her presence.

"At ease," she told her soldiers.

"Chief," the Captain called, "Our men are ready and waiting."

"All final checks have cleared?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Proceed as planned Captain I will head out with our fighters."

"Sir I must remind you and insist on regulation."

"I understand it is your duty, but I am Chief and when it concerns me I make my own rules. Don't worry Captain I don't plan on dying on your watch. Besides the members of my squad are the best pilots this side of the galaxy they won't let any harm come to me."

"Yes, sir."

Nira left Command and headed down the corridors to her room to change into her battle armor. She slipped on the pieces one at a time leaving her flight helmet for last. Carrying it under her arm she headed to the launch bays determined to lead the launch on the sleeping hive ship. She arrived to find her team awaiting her arrival with similar anxious looks mirroring her own excitement. She placed her helmet on signaling for her team to do the same and board their ships. Once inside the helmet came alive with their voices and the viewer.

"Alright check off," Nira called to her team.

"Blackbird two good to go."

"Blackbird three good to go."

"Blackbird four is good. Nice to see you back and flying Chief."

"Good to see you to Chrome," she replied as two more finished checking off then called to Command, "Command Blackbirds are ready to launch."

"We hear you Chief, good luck."

"Same to you," she said moving the squad up to first position. They were to be the first launched on the hive. The goal of this operation was to test flying skills, vulnerabilities, and get some flying time. If they were like her they were about to go crazy staying cooped up on a ship. She saw the counter read one minute left and started to go down her checklist ensuring every piece was in its place. Finally the counter read ten seconds, and her heart jumped in excitement. The counter finished and the outer bay doors began to slide open. She heard the mic click as the Captain connected.

"Sir, we've arrived undetected. The hive still sleeps."

"Alright Captain, dial the gate and as soon as the bay doors finish opening open fire on our sleeping hive and launch fighters."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck Captain, may the Gods find favor in us."

"You to sir," and the click of the mic ended their conversation. As ordered once the bay doors opened all rail guns, plasma cannons, and beams began to fire. The noise echoed through the hull of the ship in hallowed percussion like waves. The shield holding back the impending wave of fighters dissipated and Nira with her team were the first launched. In her ear piece she could hear the Captain updating her with the results of the first fired wave. The hive had nearly been destroyed and lost the capability of flight. There were still pockets of wraith alive, and already darts were being launched. Their weapons proved to be effective, but now it was time to test piloting skills with wraith darts. Her adrenaline and heart rate increased as she saw the dots of enemies on the viewer headed towards them. There weren't many but it was enough for a good battle. One by one they engaged the enemy flying left and right in between the wave seeking a better target. One by one the enemy fell until there were no more darts to be conquered. They moved their attack to the hive ship letting their firing set off secondary explosions and acted as clean up crew as the wraith tried to make a run for it on foot. Within three hours the hive and all the wraith were dead. The men shouted cries of joy at the triumph of their first victory and the success of the test. Nira was happy the test went smoothly, but had no illusions that this was a sleeping hive and it was only one. Most wraith traveled in small packs of at least two hives, and several cruisers or half hives. Going into a real battle against an awakened group would be a different matter entirely.

Back aboard the ship cheers and roars of their success could be heard echoing the halls all the while Nira simply smiled as she trudged her way back to her room. Once inside and the door shut she began the grueling process of taking off bits of armor until she was down to her slick under armor. By now news of the success would reach the Imperial capital and the king was bound to call upon her. Right on cue she heard the click in her ear as a communications officer reported the inbound call.

"I'll take it in my room."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied and soon her silver orb hovered and transformed into the King's image.

"Congratulations my dear on your first victory."

"I'm not sure it should be called a victory."

"Did you not successfully defeat the wraith."

"No we killed one hive ship that was not even awake. Father we have many more battles it would be unwise to celebrate so soon. The only thing that this will do is feed our men's egos and cause them to become reckless."

"Allow them the victory Nira. There were many who did not believe it could be done. In order for you to continue this campaign you must be victorious, or our people will call for an end and pull back on the fight."

"Yes, I know but to celebrate every victory is nearly the same as a death sentence. Especially if it's a victory won on a sleeping wraith. If anything this only proved that our weapons are powerful enough to destroy a hive ship without having to launch a single fighter, but that is only under prime conditions. Those conditions don't exist in this reality. Not even the gods can make that happen with every hive ship."

"Agreed, but even so this test was a success. Allow it to be, you need the celebration even if the victory was small."

"I will."

"Where are you headed to now?"

"Silas. We're to meet up with Commander Morris to resupply and head out to face a group of awakened wraith that we've been tracking for the past several weeks."

"How many will you face?"

"Our current estimate shows that its a group of three hive ships, two half hives, and another six small cruisers give or take."

"How many do you plan on taking?"

"Four Battledons, and three of our Mech cruisers."

"Will it be enough?"

"With the way our weapons destroyed the hive ship on a first wave, yes it will be."

"I take it you will be leading the battle?"

"Yes. You know I always fight at the front."

"I do. I was just hoping you would take a more precautionary approach being that it is your first real battle against the wraith."

"My well being is the least of my concerns. It is crucial to be at the forefront of this battle I need my men to see that I am strong, and not weak or cowardly to hide on Haven or some fort safe away from dangers I am asking them to face. If they are to sacrifice their lives they need to see that I am willing to sacrifice mine as well."

"I understand I only express my concern as a father."

"I will be fine."

"Well regardless of my concerns know that I am proud of you, and I'm sure your father would've been proud of your accomplishment as well."

"I know. I sometimes wish he was still here. I wonder what counsel he would've been able to provide me if he was."

"Probably to continue as you are now. The choices you have made thus far have proven to be on the right course."

"I can only hope that the course I take stays true."

"Only time will prove that my dear. For now take every small moment, because you wont get very many."

"I will."

"How goes everything else?"

"The investigations have been completed. It was not our people who awoke the wraith. Which means our people can sleep a little more at ease now."

"Indeed. Any ideas of who or the reason for the awakening?"

"No."

"I guess it doesn't matter now."

"No, but it would be in our best interest to keep our guard up until we find out."

"You suspect something?"

"Possibly. My instincts tell me there is more than meets the eye about the situation that awoke the wraith. There are only a few reasons for their early awakening. The two main reasons I've come to believe are the most probable are that someone or something has proven themselves to be a worthy foe, or a new feeding grown has been discovered."

"I'm not sure which is the better choice."

"Neither. If it proves to be either or both we need to be prepared for the possibility that we are not the only ones who have become advanced. If we don't cross paths during the war with the wraith we need to consider the possibility of them becoming foe if we can't forge an alliance."

"Agreed. Our best hope in this regard is that they are friendly or that neither is the possibility and something else woke the wraith. Perhaps it was a mistake on part of the wraith?"

"Now whose being naive?"

"Ha, one can at least hope my dear. For now I have a few duties to attend to. Before I leave though I've been given the request to ask when you will visit us?"

"Hopefully in a month's time. Who asks?"

"May and Theo. They also say they send their courage to you."

"Tell them that I can feel their courage everyday and it provides me with strength."

"I shall. Good bye my dear. May you travel well."

"Goodbye father."

The call ended with the image dissipating and the orb gliding back to its perch. Nira massaged the back of her neck and stared out the window admiring the stars and the planet below. Another click in her ear from the Captain told her they were going into hyperspace again now that all ships were aboard and accounted for. A slight pause just before they sped into hyperspace wiped the image of stars and replaced them with the familiar blue and white streaks. As they traveled she poured over the images of their test battle mapping out new weak points discovered from the first wave of shots fired upon the hive ship. The images helped provide a shallow map of what lay ahead of them.

The information was not enough to create a battle plan, but it was enough to discuss alternative tactics with Commander Morris who insisted on going with her to their next battle. A choice even Nira was weary about simply because there were too many heads of staff involved. She only conceded when she to realized it was necessary to allow Morris to gain the respect of their men. In the event if something were to happen to her he would become Chief, and would need their loyalty. It was something she hoped would never come to pass, but Chiefs had an unusually short life span. The longest reign of a Chief was 73 years, and that was short in comparison to a Bellator lifespan.


	8. No rest for the weary

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days of pouring over images, discussing tactics with the Captain, and developing new battle plans. Her mind was exhausted from the constant berating of developing alternative means of fighting techniques. The day was at an end and finally there was a moment of peace where there was no need for a Chief allowing her to do as she pleased. Traveling to Silas was a six day trip back from their small victory and they were a little over half ways there. For sure there was going to be celebrations back home, but there was no rest for the weary. As soon as they landed they were to head off again this time to fight an awakened group of three hives and their following crowd of cruisers, half hives, or supply ships. It was to be their first real fight one that would determine the rest of the war.<p>

Tired, she entered her room and slumped into the couch letting all her aches and pains slump with her. She pulled a small gray disk that was no bigger than a silver coin from her pocket, and looked it over as it was the key to one of her many plans. She twirled it between her fingers as it was still in its medical wrap.

Her life hung on this tiny object like a lifeline to her future. The first part of her plan was nearly complete, all she needed to do was activate it and download the program into the small disk. She looked over to her door making sure it was closed and locked. She placed the disk down on the low table and called to her Orb Lela. The orb hovered over to her and stayed floating between her and the disk.

"Lela it's time. Download the program."

"Yes ma'am," the orb responded and a small beam of light beamed into the center of the disk. It lasted a few minutes then Lela responded, "Download complete. It's ready."

"Thank you, Lela. How long until we reach Silas?"

"At our current speed we'll reach Silas in two days, seventeen hours, and forty-two minutes."

"Lela wipe the program from your memory banks. Ensure there's no evidence of its creation."

"Yes, ma'am."

Nira waited for her orb to complete it's task.

"Deletion complete."

"Lela is there room to take the disk?"

"Yes."

"Keep it within you until I order for it. Ensure it's safe keeping, and only I can order it's reveal."

"Yes ma'am."

She watched the disk be absorbed into her orb, and sat back giving a sigh of relief now that the disk was hidden. The first part of her plan was complete and now it was time to work on step two. Her stomach growled at her fiercely letting her know she hadn't eaten all day. With another exhale of air she got up and headed to the common galley to watch the interactions of her soldiers.

The door to the galley slid open revealing a roar of chatter as the men talked with one another over dinner. They hadn't noticed her entrance, which was the way she liked it. She took a silver tray and loaded it with an assortment of fruits, and meats. She found a seat on the shadowed side of the seated galley to get a different perspective of her men. Her ears tuned in to different conversations catching glimpses into their lives, and most importantly their opinions. She wanted to know what they thought about the war, what they thought was the best choice. It was easier than asking, and better than hearing about it through the ranks.

She could hear the conversation of family come up between two soldiers. Another group talked about home and how they were ready to see their family again. Then what she was waiting for a conversation about the recent battle. It was two squad leaders conversing with one another about their flying techniques, and asking how one did this or that. It was a shallow conversation that was suddenly interrupted by a Lieutenant standing before her with his own silver tray.

"May I sit with you," he asked.

Nira nodded and waved to the empty seat opposite her slightly annoyed by his intrusion. She looked him over to see a well kept man. His body was impressive and had the usual mark of a veteran with his slightly unkept auburn hair and trimmed beard it made him look scruffy and rugged with his large shoulders. Her smile dared to escape her cool demeanor as her thoughts betrayed her and wondered into a more woman like territory.

"Why aren't you dinning in the Officer's quarters," he asked thankfully detouring her mind.

"I'm here to learn my comrades, so I may understand them better."

"May I be bold?"

"What's you name?"

"Brutus Ephesius, ma'am."

"Well Lieutenant Ephesius you may proceed."

"Why did you not celebrate with us on our recent victory?"

"Why should I? We only completed a successful test. The real battle is still before us."

"Understandable."

"You don't agree with my choice?"

"You are a woman of tactics. You view the world in a different way one that can not be understood by simple minds."

"It isn't hard to understand humility."

"Touché."

"Hmm, and what would my Lieutenant have deemed the correct course?"

"Have a drink with her men."

"Then let it be known that once our pending battle has been won I shall drink myself into a stupor with my men."

"Ha, then that will be the day I lose a bet."

"A bet?"

"Several of my men think you wouldn't last in a drinking game."

"Hmm, well that is where I say they don't know who I am."

"Indeed, Chief."

Nira smiled at the small jest, but today seemed to be a day of interruptions as her comm device clicked and the Captain called for her attention.

"Chief you're needed on the bridge."

"Be right there Captain," she sighed looking at her partially tasted food causing her stomach to growl defiantly at her. Another night without eating she thought bitterly as she got up to toss the food down the waste shoot. She turned around and nodded a simple goodby to the Lieutenant.

It was well past the dinning hours when she finally headed back to her room. Her stomach ached with discomfort. She slid her hand over the control and started a hot bath to try and distract her thoughts of hunger. As the small bathing pool filled with steaming water she began to strip down. A chime at her door caused her to laugh as the interruptions of the day seemed to always be at the wrong moments. She grabbed her silk robe to cover up and strode over to the door. With a swipe of her palm the door slid open to reveal no one there. Her brow creased until she gazed down and saw a silver tray with a note that read: Our Chief needs to keep up her strength to lead us into battle. She picked up the tray of fruits and chilled meats and looked down the hall to see who might have left it. The halls were empty and she gazed back down at the note. At the bottom corner were the initials B.E. A smile crept across her face as she thought _What a bold man_, and closed her door.


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly five and a half months since Nira had left home. She had grown accustomed to black skies with dots of white, and the occasional view of a planet. For the past few months they had done nothing but battle wraith taking advantage of the fact they still held the element of surprise. Their fist real battle against the wraith had gone well with minimal casualties, injured, and damaged ships. Since then they attacked every wraith they encountered leaving none to tell the tale of their demise. However, with every victory came the toll of refugees. A plan was devised to make the planet Tecora into a refugee transition camp. It had been overlooked by many including wraith due to its vicious predatory side making it the most unwelcoming place for human settlements. It was due to this fact that helped provide a natural cover for the refugees until they found a place elsewhere for themselves, or given the chance to reside on one of the five Imperial planets. It was here that the first words of whom were responsible for the wraith awakening were spoken.<p>

As told by many they said the responsibility was that of a strange people whose clothes were not the usual animal skins as seen worn by many travelers or warriors. Their weapons were often described as solid sculpted metal capable of shooting a hundred arrows a second. They traveled in small groups seeking friendships, trade, and information about the ancestors. The more people they saved the more Nira learned about these strange people yet nothing other than descriptions and travels were being told. Finally while on route to battle another Hive group Commander Morris came to visit her to discuss recent reports and fresh news. The chime from someone calling upon her echoed in her room with out pausing Nira merely yelled out, "Come in!"

"I see you received our most recent reports."

"Yes, and it's a bit troubling."

"Oh?"

"Here come have a look," she gestured to the imager as she pulled up the schematics of the recent scans.

Morris sat on the couch opposite her reviewing the scan of the hive group they were to attack. His brow creased as he began to see what she saw, "There's only one Hive, but on our first scans there were three?"

"It seems we no longer have the element of surprise," she said leaning back frustrated.

"Where are the other two?"

"The group has split they are taking an alternate route. The scan reveals a large number of half hives and small supply ships."

"Indeed."

"They're changing tactics," she said zooming out of the image, "See this? There's our missing hives. These two here are moving yet the one we've been watching is staying still."

"It's waiting."

"Yes, if and when they converge here at these coordinates, where we hope to attack, they'll be at our flank."

"Even if they try we still out number them."

"True, but I think it's a mirror. The single hive and the fact that it is a trap is the bait. Just beyond our scans will be more ships I'm almost certain. I think they intent to try and flank us not from the right but from the left behind this moon where we can't see what's there."

"Once we get closer we should be able to get a better scan of the area."

"Unfortunately no, the moon has a high concentration of Meridian blocking our scans."

"Hmph, of course. However, there is still no true evidence of a trap its all speculation."

"Not necessarily there's another wraith group we've been tracking that's moving in a parallel course. It won't take more than a six hour jump, and the length of our recent battles have increased from six hours to nearly ten."

"Whose going after the other group?"

"I've ordered Commander Roderick and nearly doubled the force to head out and meet them."

"How long until we get there?"

"Were still a few days out. With the amount of fire power that we have, taking on three is no problem, but taking on nearly eight with three battledons, and a handful of cruisers is something we can't do."

"Then we need to draw them out."

"Exactly. We need to spring the trap, and even the playing field. Instead of attacking our single hive we'll attack the the known flanking group to buy us time. The single hive will go towards the flanking group to support them, and if my instincts are correct the second group will try and join them. What will save us is the extra distance they'll have to travel. If our pattern of battles stays true we should be rid of the first group within a matter of hours."

"Even if it were to hold true whose to say how our supplies, or what kind of damage we'll end up with."

"That's why well get them to chase us to here where Commander Roderick and his forces can back us up."

"The plan is well thought out, but we'll still be at risk if the battle goes longer than we anticipated."

"The timeline will be tight, but it's doable."

"You do know what this means, though?"

"Yes, I know it means a higher probability of casualties to fit the timeline, and puts us all at a higher risk of capture."

"Every man knows if he or she cannot escape they are to take their own life before revealing anything to our enemy."

"We've been lucky our battles have yet to cross that line."

"Indeed."

"Now that, that's settled. What brings you here?"

"There's been another attempt on the King's life."

Nira waved her hand over the projection to turn it off, "When?"

"A few hours ago. The perpetrator was caught, but had found a way to take his own life while in custody. We didn't get a chance to question him."

"Most unfortunate. That's the third attack this month... and the investigations have revealed nothing?"

"They have... I didn't agree with you when you ordered the surveillance of Princess Natalia, and for that I'm sorry. I now understand why, and furthermore I'm glad it was done."

"What did you find?"

"Ever since we managed to get a spy within the ranks of The Praesidia we've been able to get more and more information. My spy has discovered a plot designed by none other than our own Princess. She has conspired to take the throne by force, and in the process destroy you. The details of her plan are well hidden, my spy has not been able to ascertain anything more than that."

"It's seems they're becoming bold. Lela!"

The silver orb hovered over to her, "Yes Nira?"

"Enter privacy mode Lela."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Commander Morris I think it's time we execute Blackbird."

"It shall be done. Have you decided on the location?"

"Yes, Silas."

"I'll see to it personally that our King go into hiding. What of Laurel? She won't go easily."

"No, but I'll deal with her. If I keep her busy away from Talia she'll be safe. As for the family Nolon will concede to move them to Haven."

"Do you believe it wise to split your father from Laurel?"

"Yes, the less is known about his whereabouts the better."

"What about yourself? On Silas you only spoke about them."

"Lela may I have the disk please?"

The orb hovered over to her extended hand and beamed down the gray disk from it's hidden location. It was still in it's medical wrap and landed softly in her hand.

"This is where I let you in on my plan Morris. I need your help."

"I am always at your service."

"Good, because what I'm about to ask is something I know you're not going to be comfortable with."

"You mean to say it's something dangerous."

"Of course," she said with a grin, "First thing's first I need to be hurt."

"Hurt?"

"This is my key, the one thing that will save me from sister's rage and possibly my family's."

"What is it?"

"I mean quite literally a key. It will open any door, and can get me access to any system. I need to implant inside me, and I can't ask a surgeon it'll raise suspicions so I need to be hurt."

"What of medical scans?"

"The disk is my design it's outer shell can't be detected by any medical scanning device. Only a genetic scanner can differentiate it and even then they aren't normally used."

"Our next encounter will be your best chance then. It would be best if you were to go down to the nearby planet and assist in evacuations. Receiving the wound won't be the issue; it's how you receive it."

"True enough."

"I'll send word out to our spy see if he can somehow raise awareness of your vulnerability down on the planet."

"You mean to get The Praesidia to attack?"

"Thus giving us a possible prisoner, and dealing a heavy political blow against The Praesidia. By attacking you they'll lose political ground, and we'll gain favor with the people."

"Impressive. Why Morris I'll make a Chief out of you yet."

"I prefer my position ma'am, there's less stress and less to deal with. Plus my Lady will most definitely have my hide for staying away to long."

"I thought she already had your hide?"

"Not quite, but I'm sure soon enough she shall. Now there is some concern over your inflicted injury, including the men they might send."

"That won't be a problem. You forget I am still undefeated."

"I haven't and more than likely they'll send more than just one or two though. I wouldn't put it beyond them to send a small army after you. My concern then would be that they'll send them to kill you."

"Doubtful, Talia wishes to stick the blade through my heart herself. If anything they'll be an army to capture me."

"In that case we must play this out carefully if they suspect anything the plan will fail."

"Agreed. What do you have in mind?"

"To not raise suspicion you will have to go as usual with your main guard only. The only way they can access you is if you detour away from your guard and the army you'll lead. Once that is done they attack, you call for backup, and we kill them all if they can't be captured. During that time you receive your wound wether it be done by them or not."

"They'll take the blame, and we gain information. The plan is solid, but I would appreciate your presence there."

"Then I shall be there."

"You better be or else I'll have your hide."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled.

"You have more for me Morris?"

"It seems we finally have a name for our mysterious people who woke the wraith?"

"How did you come by it?"

"A refugee led us to a traveler who told the story of how a people saved them from a culling. He said they called themselves Atlantians."

"Atlantians?"

"Yes."

"The city has been found!"

"It would seem so."

"Then that means the Ancestors have returned. Of course. It all makes sense now."

"The wraith didn't awake for no reason, they awoke because their enemy has returned."

"It seems my beliefs were in the wrong. Prophecies do come true."

"Perhaps we met our fate on the road we took to avoid it?"

"Ha, regardless of fate or prophecy it seems we need to make our presence known to them. Let them know who we are."

"You mean the story of Bellators?"

"Yes. Long have we hoped for their return, and never did I believe it would happen within my lifetime."

"Nor I."

"Send word to all scouts have them commit trades and start gaining a reputation for good trade value. See if we can attract them through every means possible."

"Yes sir."

"And Morris let's not spread word of their discovery until were sure it truly is them."

"Yes, ma'am and with that I shall leave you. It seems there is much to do before this battle begins."

Nira nodded her agreement and watched the older man get up and leave. She called to her orb and returned the disk to its keeper until the time was ripe. Her anxiety was high as the conversation had brought hope, darkness, and deception to the forefront. Feeling the need to let off some steam she headed to the gym to work off her anxiety.

She changed into a halter that exposed her midsection, fitted pants with combat boots, and strapped the hilts with holographic blades to her thighs. The sparring room was empty save for orbs perched on their pedestals around the room. She stretched and eyed the orbs wondering how many she should activate before she was overwhelmed.

"Lanistis (trainers)," she called to them, "two, increasing."

Two orbs activated into human shadows on either side of her. They bowed and took fighting positions, while she took a defensive stance.

"Profile Nira, Fight," she ordered them. The left human form turned blue and took the first lunge at her. She side stepped it, and caught the second trying to attack. She grabbed the extended jab the blue form threw and tossed it towards the yellow. The forms rolled over one another as a third orb activated and came at her. She ducked narrowly missing a thrown projection of a blade and watch it hit a green form. The form fell mimicking a death and regenerated into a purple form. That was the unfair encounter with orbs during training there was never any real death just bruises or the occasional broken bone. She pulled the hilt to one of the fake knives and felt it get kicked from her grip by what she thought was a fourth form. She turned expecting to block an attack but was greeted by a boyish grin. His untidy hair and dark forest eyes met her surprised gaze and smiled even wider when he saw her irritation in her pursed lips. It was short lived as the purple form threw a punch that nearly clocked her chin if she hadn't seen it out of the corner of her eye and ducked.

"Careful now don't wanna mess that pretty face up," he teased.

"Cheeky aren't we?"

"Nothing I'm sure you haven't heard."

"Your boldness is wearing thin, I'd be careful where you step Lieutenant, you might just find yourself in my line of fire."

"Oh I'm well aware. Watch your left!"

Nira turned to see a fourth form come upon her with a raised knife. She raised her hands and caught the arm and saw the form release its hold over the knife while its free hand caught it and slashed at her mid section. She felt the sting of an electric shock as the tip of the fake blade grazed her. She released the form and fought against its berating blows as she struggled to maintain her concentration from the distracting Lieutenant, and a stinging red line that was appearing on her stomach where the blade touched her.

"Watch your flank," she heard him yell and she grabbed the orange form's body and swung it over hers creating a distance between the flanking blue form and her.

"I am," she retorted annoyed by his presence.

"Do you want some help?"

"No!"

A fifth form appeared, and she pulled her remaining blade from its magnetic sheath. She threw it at the form catching it dead center on its forehead. The form fell and dissipated. She was out of weapons and felt her adrenaline increase at the realization. Her eyes went black and narrowed on the Lieutenant who was walking the outer edge of the sparring room watching her movements. She had four forms around her again, blue, green, purple, and yellow. They were trying to circle her, but she countered and went after the blue form on her left cutting the circle apart and dove for her blade on the floor. She threw it at the yellow form and watch it land in the neck and disappear. Three to go she thought, but spoke to soon as the orange form reappeared, and then a red. She was crouched down from throwing the knife and rolled out of the way of the attacking orange form. Balancing on her hands and one knee she kicked the red form back giving her room to get up only to receive a blow from the purple form. Again the sting from the electric form caused her jaw to redden and lip to tremble.

She saw the forms split into two groups as Lieutenant Brutus joined the fight. Now that the odds were even she regained her footing and destroyed her two attacking forms. Breathing hard she helped Brutus kill the last three forms.

"Subsito," she called to the orbs and watched them hover back to their perch as she picked up the fake knives and sheathed them. She eyed the Lieutenant debating if she should take his interruption as a challenge. He had a smug grin plastered to his face as he was trying to calculate what defense to take if she decided to attack.

She smiled and shook her head, "So is your boldness out of sheer stupidity or courage?"

"Both."

Her smile widened at his defiant response and pretended to backdown. Sure enough the Lieutenant followed suite allowing her to catch him off guard. She swung her leg around and caught him on his arm causing him to fall to his left. He looked at her slightly surprised and saw the black irises staring back at him with a cold calculated look on her face. He smiled at her and threw his legs under him to stand back up. He circled her to gauge her movements, trying to find the sweet spot to attack. He swung left, but she ducked and upper cut him into his stomach. She shook her head at his feeble attempt. He began to realize why she was undefeated, he could see that she viewed him as prey. Her movements were swift, and never seemed to be fair, she fought dirty and struck where all men hurt, 'the groin.' Even though she was smaller in size her strengths were in her speed, agility, and knowledge of the fighting arts. He only had basic combat training, strength, and updates on skills when they were required. Still he wasn't about to let her win easily or wipe the floor with him; even though that's what she would probably end up doing.

"Your hands are to low," she told him.

He adjusted and waited for her to strike next.

"Good," she said while throwing a punch she knew he could block. She paused as her right arm was stopped by his left, "Now punch with your right."

He did and felt his hand be pushed down away with her left. Realizing the momentum she was trying to create he threw his body at her while she blocked his punch. His body hit hers causing her to take several steps back.

"Good. You learn quickly."

"Not to bad yourself."

"I've had years of training."

"So I've heard."

"Again!"

She repeated the movement, and this time allowed him to advance. "Now using your left leg hit my left." He did as he was told and swirled into an arched kick. He felt his foot connect with her hands as she pushed it down and out of the way. "This time use all the movements. Make it fluid," she said moving closer to him. She repeated the movement right swing, block, body hit, and then followed by a swiveled kick. From there she felt him gain momentum again as he advanced towards her swinging left right keeping one arm up each time then duck as she returned the blows. This time she advanced and dropped to the floor swinging her leg low catching him off balance and taking his feet out from under him. He fell onto his back knocking the wind out of him. Then felt the prickling of the electric surge from the fake blade on his neck. The fight was over she had won. She stood and gave him a hand up then put her feet together and bowed signaling the end of their fight.

He eased his stance and crossed his arms. "So I take it you train alone."

"I have my Lanistis," she gestured to the orbs.

"They're machine they can never truly give you a live perspective."

"True, but I've out done all my live perspectives. They can no longer keep up with me."

"I can see that," he said rubbing his neck where the electric shock from the blade had grazed him.

"You might want to ice that, it'll help bring down the swelling."

"Thanks."

"You're a quick study, why haven't you gone for more training?"

"I prefer flying."

"Ha, as do I, but all should learn how to fight hand to hand combat."

"My basic training will carry me through."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"A live perspective."

"You're welcome. I can't say I did much."

"You did enough."

"Till we meet again?"

She paused and looked him over, there was something odd about this man. Yet she couldn't place it. Her brow creased with curiosity and asked, "Why are you here Lieutenent?"

"Someone said you were fighting the orbs. I was curious to know if you truly were as good as they say?"

"What do you think?"

"That you're a woman not to be reckoned with."

She nodded uncertain if that was an insult or compliment, "Perhaps one day we shall test your flying skills since you favor them so."

"I wouldn't mind giving you a flying lesson."

"How bold you are?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"While I'm not in the mood to pull rank I will say no, but be cautious as it'll only carry you so far."

"Fair enough. Then before I wear out my grace are you dining alone tonight?"

"Depends?"

"On?"

"What you say next?"

"You owe me a drinking game."

Nira laughed at his request.

"You didn't think I would forget did you? After all I'm counting on you to win me a bet."

"So there's the real reason for you interrupting my training. Fine. I will join you."

"Good. I'll see you in a couple of hours then," he said turning on his heel and left the sparring room.

Nira shook her head at the thought of having to endure a drinking game with her men. After all she did promise them a drink. A few hours passed and soon she found herself entering the common galley. She didn't know what to expect, but hadn't expected to see so many men crowded into a room drinking away in every nook and cranny. A few still had the decency of being polite as she entered and gave way as she traveled through the crowd.

"There you are," she heard a familiar voice call to her. There Brutus stood with a couple of glasses as he approached her, "Here. This will get you started," and handed her a glass of dark chocolate liquid. She downed the entire glass feeling the familiar warm tingle as it traveled down her throat. The man laughed as she cleared the glass.

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome. Come on over here," he said leading her to another area where a clearing had been made for a single table and two chairs.

She took lead and another glass from someone and climbed on top of the table. A loud whistle erupted from Brutus and the crowd went silent. She cleared her throat and began her toast, "To my brave Comrades! May we have many more victorious battles together and may the Gods continue to show us favor."

"Cheers," came the roaring sound from the drunken men as they raised their glasses together and swung what liquid they had in their glass to the back of their throats. She jumped back down and traded glasses with Brutus.

"I liked it, it was simple."

"Simplicity is always best."

The man merely chuckled and grabbed another couple of drinks. The night continued on with rounds of drinks while they watched a drinking game played between two soldiers. All the while she felt herself becoming more and more relaxed as she enjoyed a night amongst her comrades. Once the alcohol was finished and there was no more to be had the men began to file out to their quarters. She was one of the last to exit and used the wall as support to steady her awkward walk. Somewhere along the way Brutus joined up with her and like a silent statue kept watch over her ensuring she didn't fall on the way back to her room. She swiped her hand over the control and nearly tripped over her own feet, but Brutus caught her. He held her for a moment to long after helping her back up, and blushed once he realized he needed to let go. She smiled and pushed her way past him. She was to drunk to call him out. He stood just inside her doorway to watch her kick off her boots and fall on to her bed. He smiled and gave her a nod goodbye as the door shut behind him.

_Shadows played across gray walls as the room reverberated the echoes of her fears. She could see three pairs of white shoes coming towards her from a thin rectangular view. Her heart was racing, her hands covered her ears trying to drown the sound of her beating heart, but she couldn't understand why the sound wouldn't go away. She screamed "NO, NO, NO," over and over again but a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her up. They wore a medical mask, full scrubs from head to toe and held her tight. All she could see was a pair of eyes, ears, and the bridge of a nose on each person. She cried kicking, screaming, and punching their arms trying to get away. It was no use she was to small, only a a couple of feet high, and she was weak. She didn't understand why they hurt her, why they always gave her things that made her sick. She bit down on the arm that was holding her as hard as she could, and tasted the metallic copper flavor as the area where she bit stained red. The man grunted and dropped her. Her small body fell hard on the floor, but she ran while the others scattered trying to catch her. She'd played this game of chase with her father to many times, and was always able to slip through his fingers. She ran to the door and tiptoed trying to reach the control crystal to let her out, but she was still to small. Then one grabbed her from behind and she screamed, kicked, and cried as saw the silver gun held by another. The man holding her kept saying, "Shhh... Easy it's ok it's going to be ok... Shhh," but she knew it wasn't. The silver gun pressed against her neck then a sharp prick caused her to gasp cutting her crying short. She felt the world slow and become blurred. She saw the silver gun again this time they put a red tube, no she thought that one was the worst. She began to moan and try to move but the drug they gave her slowed her to much. She screamed as the end of the silver gun was pressed against her thigh._

In her mind she heard what sounded like a loud gunshot and sat up screaming awakening from a nightmare. She was covered in sweat breathing hard as if she had just gone for a run in the middle of a rainstorm. Her body shook as tears escaped her, and her hands reached up to cover her ears. This was why she didn't drink, alcohol had a nasty side effect of relaxing her mind too much causing memories to resurface and nightmares to ensue. She sat clutching her sides trying to regain control of herself. It was just a dream she thought over and over trying to convince herself it was nothing she couldn't handle. She concentrated on her breathing and slowed it down. Her body relaxed and the rush of adrenaline dissipated allowing her to feel the weight of her body and fell back on the bed. Her hand came up and covered her eyes as tears fell across her face and a soft stifling cry whispered to the night.

She breathed deep as her crying stopped and lowered her hand to her side. Her muscles were beginning to ache from their tense positions they held while she slept and dreamt bitter dreams. She didn't know how long she stayed in bed but after some time she felt it was time to get up. She made her bath hot and allowed the steam to clear her senses. It was one of the few times she wished Iris was here to make her concoction of soothing oils, but out here there were no servants to wait upon you. All you had was yourself and the closest thing to a servant were the boys in laundry who kept the uniforms clean, and armor well oiled. Once the sweat of the night was washed away she got dressed in a clean uniform and busied herself with her duties.


	10. Guns for hire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p>For the next several days her nights seemed to be plagued with memories of a past she had long tried to forget. She would wake in a cold sweat, and cursed the Lieutenant for the drinks. It was as if the alcohol had unlocked the gate, and unleashed a beast to toy with her mind. Even Commander Morris noticed the change in her attitude, and sense of presence. She was edgy, always on guard, and flinched at the simplest of sounds. He was only relieved that on the day of battle her mood lightened and she finally seemed focused.<p>

Unfortunately, they hadn't maintained the element of surprise as their arrival to meet the flanking group was met with a series of blasts. As planned Nira and Commander Morris left with one of the smaller cruisers to a nearby planet to begin evacuations. Wraith darts chased the cruiser following them down to the planet and fighters were sent to aid them. They provided cover as they evacuated the planet. On the planet transports were going back and forth carrying foot soldiers to the planet's cold surface, and refugees back to their ship while wraith darts battled their fighters overhead. They went from house to house helping families take what possessions they couldn't part with onto transports trudging through feet of snow.

Any remnants of her unease vanished as snow began to fall about them. Her hair was soon peppered in white while the air seemed to become colder the longer they stayed. It was a moment she was glad about as they had opted to go without armor and went with their thermal gear instead. Their presence had seemed less intimidating to the villagers and thus they were more willing to go with them aboard their ships. As wraith darts seemed to increase in the sky she realized their time was running out. To speed things along she split her guard up and trudged along alone towards the eastern portion of the village. This part of the village was awfully quite. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck raise as she sensed someone watching her. Her breath could be seen blown along the length of her rifle as she took cautious steps further into the heart of the eastern side of the village seeking any trying to hide in their homes. She checked inside each home she passed taking care to watch her surroundings. In one home she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and viewed the light shadows from lack of sleep under her eyes. Bitterly she remembered the brief conversation with Morris.

_"You've been on edge of late?"_

_"My nights have been plagued with a past I had fought for so long to forget."_

_"You're lack of sleep is noticeable. We need to abort our plan."_

_"No. It may be the only chance we have."_

_"Then have one of our medical staff administer a sleep aid or at least seek help?"_

_"Morris you know my history, you know my dislike for their profession."_

_"Sometimes sacrifices need to be made."_

_"Are you willing to sacrifice medical personal?"_

_"Then tell me what can I do?"_

_"For now nothing. I just need time to regain my focus. I promise on the day of battle I will be at my peak."_

_"Then allow me to be a part of your guard."_

_"No. If we change pattern it could blow our cover. We need to proceed as planned."_

_"Alright."_

As she headed back to the front of the house she saw a shadow move across the window. She quickly raised her gun and stayed still listening for sounds of movement. With one hand aiming her rifle at the door she used the other to swing the door open. Snow could still be seen falling outside while sounds of darts and fighters flew overhead. She waited to see who would make the first move. Then the sound of a creak to the right of the doorway on the porch caught her attention. Her rifle turned and fired through the wall at the spot she hoped the sound came from. A man dove forward and aimed his handgun at the open portal. She swiveled around the wall to avoid the incoming pulse blasts. They hit the far wall and wooden ceiling spraying chips of wood everywhere. She ran to the back of the house to gain better cover and fired at the open portal. The man yelled out for back up as he blocked the exit to the front of the the left of her, she could see the stairway leading upstairs to the bedrooms was just a few feet away. Taking advantage that the man was to afraid to enter the home alone she made a dash for the stairwell barely out running the shots fired. She jumped over the last step and landed on the second floor covering her head as bits and small chunks of wood were blasted away from the ceiling and stairs. Still lying on the floor she peaked over the edge of the railing and aimed her rifle at the bottom of the stairwell patiently waiting as pairs of footsteps entered the home. Then one stupidly rounded the corner and she fired a blast at his head. With a loud thump the man dropped dead at the foot of the stairs. The others weren't as easy as a man used the corner as cover and support to fire his rifle at her. She pushed away from the edge as shots randomly came to close to the edge, and pushed herself away into one of the rooms firing randomly as she moved back. She rolled a couple of small grenades down the stairwell and then ran towards the window in the bedroom she hid in.

She jumped through the glass just as the blast of her grenades went off, feeling a few small shards scrape her cheek as she traveled down from the second story. She landed on a low slope of snow causing her to lose her balance and twist her ankle. She could hear a moan or two, and coughs from the men inside. Not wanting to linger more than she needed to she hobbled along the side of the house limping as small bursts of pain shot up her leg with every step she took. A blast grazed her right shoulder and she felt blood drip down her arm. Great, she thought, they are trying to kill me. She was never going to live that down. She forced herself to put more weight on her ankle and pushed through the pain as she made a run for it towards what appeared to be a town hall. As she rounded the corner she turned and let a slew of blasts cover her as she threw herself into the building. She needed them to get into close combat range and fight hand to hand combat as there would be less of a risk of getting shot at, after all you can't outrun a blast. She clicked her comms device on and called out, "Morris," but there was no reply. She tried again, but all that could be heard was static. The wraith or her current enemies were jamming communications.

She strapped the rifle to her back and pulled her long blades from their sheaths as she hid behind the open door. One by one the men entered the building until the last man stood by the entrance blocking the exit. There were eight of them in total. With the opportune moment before her she kicked the door as hard as she could knocking the man in the doorway down. Startled by the commotion the other seven men turned. One was met with a blade to his head and another to his chest. Quickly the other men randomly fired and scattered behind wooden columns to take cover. The man who was knocked over by the swinging door was about to get up, but felt a knee press down on his chest. Then watched as his own blade be lifted and plunged into his heart. His eyes fluttered at the pain of the blade breaking bone and slicing his insides and then closed as his life was extinguished. She grabbed his weapon and used his body for cover as she aimed the rifle at the nearest column where a foot was sticking out. She shot the foot and heard the man curse and yell as he toppled over. Shots were quickly fired in her direction giving the man time to crawl away into cover. She rolled over to the side of the doorway as the body was shot apart. Looking out towards the buildings she saw in the distance weaving between the homes a few wraith with stunners.

It was time to move again. She clicked her comms device, "Morris damn it. I could really use some back up right about now." This time a scattered response came through. She was almost through and still no closer to accomplishing her goal. She broke the man's rifle apart and took the power core out. She crossed a few wires and waited as it began to overload then tossed it through the door and ran. The blast took the entire hall down and a firry blaze broke out over the fallen timbers. She rounded a corner of a home and watched as the commotion attracted the wraith. A timber moved and out came a man bloodied by a cut on his forehead. He shot the wraith down and ran in her direction.

She could hear his foot steps becoming louder and counted down a silent count as she waited for him to round the corner. As soon as he rounded the corner she grabbed hold of his weapon and twisted it out of his hands. Her face was met with a back hand and then a kick to her chest causing her to lose her balance. Seeing her on the ground the man believed he had gained the advantage, and lunged at her. She countered and kicked the man back with her good leg giving her the chance to get up. She pulled a third blade from her boot challenging the man to a fight. He smiled at her and pulled out two long blades expecting her to flinch. She merely smiled and advanced. Using all her skills and knowledge of the arts they fought left punch, right punch, kick, and then a slice on his bicep it was a shallow wound, but it had enraged him and that's when she saw his eyes go black.

Nira was caught off guard as she realized it was a Bellator she was fighting. Her momentary reprieve was quickly met with a faster pace of blows as he attempted to return the injury. Sensing her weak point he kicked low causing her leg to buckle, and slashed her arm as she blocked his incoming wave. She dove away giving her a chance to regain her footing. He came at her again believing he was winning, but she toyed with him letting him get close until she knocked a blade from his hand and dealt a series of slashes across his chest. He backed away clutching his bleeding chest and growled at her. She could feel her ankle about to give way as a result from his low kick, and calculated she only had a few good minutes left before she couldn't use it any more. When he came at her again she turned and ran towards the side of the building and jumped high to push off the wall and flip over him. She landed behind him giving her the chance to slash his back and kick him against the wall. He let out a yell and turned over and threw himself at her.

Not expecting his weight they fell together rolling over one another throwing a punch here and there until she managed to throw him off her. She used the wall to help her stand back up and picked up one of his long blades as he did the same. Pushing off the wall she stood defiant against her body's protests. The man gave an evil grin and advanced. He managed to slash low and cut across her abdomen. Nira let out a yell and plunged her knife into him. He stood surprised at his defeat and cringed as she twisted the blade up. Sputtering up blood his eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground dead. She clutched her stomach as blood seeped out of the shallow wound.

Grimacing she slid down the side of the building and pulled the gray disk from her cloak. It wasn't exactly where she intended to insert the gray disk, but being that the wound was already partially made she decided it would be the best place. She picked up the clean blade from the dead man's hand and dug into the shallow wound to cut deep into her cavity. Blood really began to pour out as she dragged the blade along the pre made line to make it wider. Gasping through the pain she managed to unwrap the disk and used her fingers to stick it in between her intestines. She doubled over as she pulled her fingers out, and focused on her breathing fighting the pain.

"Morris!.. Morris, answer," she called out on her comms device.

"Chief! We've been trying to reach you. Where are you?"

"Eastern side of the village, ugh."

"Chief are you alright?"

"Oh you know me just a little blood."

"We've got your coordinates, just hang on."

"Oh no worries, there's plenty of wraith to keep me company."

"How bad is the wound?"

"Nothing a temp foam can't fix."

"Then I'd hate to see the other guy."

"Oh he's here to. A bit dead I'm afraid, but I did learn something before they died."

"What did you learn?"

"They were Bellator."

"Bellator?"

"Yup. It seems our brethren are for hire, or somehow my sister is more convincing than she seems."

"It isn't unheard of to hire Bellators."

"No, which would explain the extra effort it took to kill all of them."

"How many were there?"

"I counted nine, but I'm sure there's more somewhere."

"Well were almost there. 2 min."

"Good, cuz I'm in no mood to face another."

"Are you armed?"

Nira looked down at her rifle that lay a few feet away from her, and then at the knife in her hand, "Sort of..."

"One minute."

Then there was the sound of crunching snow. Concerned she crawled over to her rifle and pulled it towards her. With one arm still clutching her open wound she raised the rifle in the direction of the noise. A blast was fired behind her but didn't seem to strike anything. She turned to see a man fall and Commander Morris standing behind him with the smoking gun still raised.


	11. More than a Bellator

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p>"What took you so long," she yelled at him.<p>

"Sorry Chief."

"Ehh don't be sorry, just help me up," she said extending her arm for him to grab. As he pulled her to her feet she grimaced in pain as her ankle gave way, and the open wound on her stomach stretched. "Easy Morris," she grunted as he held her up until she found her balance on her good leg.

"We better get moving, we saw some wraith headed here on our way in."

"How far's the ship?"

"Not far, just around the corner."

"Good," she said as they moved along at a slow pace with her trying to stifle her grunts of pain. As they rounded the corner she saw a soldier crouched down holding the perimeter as another guarded the transport. She hesitated taking another step once she saw there was a med tech inside waiting to patch her up.

"They won't do more than stitch you up," she heard Morris whisper to her.

She nodded and swallowed hard as they hobbled into the transport and he eased her down onto the bench. Her muscles tensed as the med tech went to work scanning her from head to toe with his handheld med scanner, and the transport prepared for take off. She could feel her heart rate increase as she looked away fighting her rising instincts and panic from taking hold of her mind and subsequently her actions. The med tech could feel her unease and began to work faster as the soldiers boarded. Within a few minutes the stomach wound was closed, cleaned, and wrapped.

"Try not to do any crazy antics for the next day or two until the wound's fully healed," he told her as he started working on her injured arms. She wasn't listening and as soon as her last wound was wrapped she pushed off the bench, and hobbled to the front of the transport trying to put as much distance between her and the med tech as possible. The med tech didn't fully understand and thinking she needed something for the pain got up to go after her. She flinched at his approach and Morris quickly stepped in between them. He raised his hand to stop the advancement of the Med tech, "I'll take over from here son."

"Yes, sir," said the med tech and went back to put his equipment away. Nira breathed a sigh of relief and nodded a thank you to Morris and sat down on the farthest seat away from the med tech. It took but a few moments as they traveled through the atmosphere and back aboard the cruiser.

"How goes the battle," Nira asked Morris as the soldiers and med tech unloaded.

"Well. We out number the hives so the smaller ships have already been destroyed, and one hive seems to be well on its way of joining those smaller ships."

"Well done. How long before we reach the battle?"

"A quarter of an hour... Were you able to accomplish your task?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well we're close enough to Mortem Mangone to transport. I'll have them transport you to your quarters. I'll head to the bridge to give you time to recover."

"No, I need to head into battle. Have them transport me to fighter bay three."

"You sure? As it is you can barely stand."

"I'll be flying there won't be a need for me to stand. The amount of fly time I'll be doing my ankle should be well enough by the end."

"True enough."

"Lead our men this fight shall belong to you."

"Yes, sir... Captain ."

"Yes, sir," said the Captain of Mortem Mangone.

"Transport our Chief to your fighter bay three and myself to the bridge."

"Yes sir."

A familiar light formed around each of them and the world around them disappeared. It soon returned with a view of her fighter before her. Once the transport light dissipated she grabbed hold of the nearest table to steady herself and found her helmet. She knew her gear was all wrong, but there was no time to change. She hobbled over to the ladder that lead to the cockpit of her ship, and with a bit of effort she managed to jump up each rung of the ladder and drop herself into her seat. She could feel the sutured line stretch and sting at her effort and put pressure on her wound waiting for the pain to subside.

"Alright Morris, I'm in," she said grunting through the pain.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, take point Morris."

"Fly safe Chief."

"Always," she said getting her ship moving towards the exit portal. With her viewer displaying the familiar signature dots of allies and enemies she joined her team of Blackbirds.

"Chief! Nice to see you join us," called out her teammate Russ.

"Nice to finally be able to," she returned, "How's the weather?"

"It's raining wraith, but we saved some for you?"

"I can see that," she said firing on a dart.

"Nice."

"Where's the rest of my Blackbirds?"

"Here Chief, sorry had a boggy that I had to shake," said one.

"On your six," another reported in.

"Whooooo right here Chief. Chrome at your service."

"Kori here."

"Alright, boys and girls," she called to them, "lets take this fight to where it belongs. Let's take down that hive."

"Yes sir," they replied.

They wove between darts, but were met with intervening darts on their path detouring the team as they took care of their attackers.

"Damn, these wraith don't let up," she heard Chrome call.

"They wouldn't be wraith if they didn't try to give us hell," she retorted.

"Yes, sir."

They wove downwards trying to go under, and found it was just as bad as they navigated through a mix of their own ships and darts. Finally they reached the hive, but the wraith became more protective of their ship as her team began firing on it. Darts would abandon their battle with fighters and return to protect the hive cutting the Blackbirds assault short. The team would split up helping each other fend off their trailing attacking darts. In between assaults they attacked the hive trying to create some secondary explosions.

Nearly four hours into the battle Nira's comm device clicked and Morris came on over the comms, "Chief! Were running out of time. The secondary group we were tracking just went into hyperspace they'll be here within four hours."

"What of the third hive?"

"It's nearly here our current estimate suggests within a quarter of an hour."

"Bring in the rain Commander."

"There's no guarantee we won't hit our own."

"I know that, but if this battle continues at this rate it won't matter. Bring the Battledons in closer it'll help minimize the casualties."

"I'll alert the teams. Start making your way out."

"Negative I'm staying right here."

"Chief that's suicide! Your team is closest to the hive. If we hit the hive there's a high probability the explosions will take you down."

"Just do it!"

"...yes, sir... Ketoran fighters pull back. Battledon assault is imminent. You have two minutes."

Her comms device clicked on again as her team radioed in, "Sir are we pulling out?"

"No, but if the battledons fire we want to minimize casualties. Back off. We need these hives destroyed."

"What's going on," Chrome asked.

"There's a much larger group of hives on their way."

"Yes, sir. Alright boys you heard her double time it. Lets show these pale skins what we can do."

"I ordered you back Chrome."

"No sir you ordered us to keep flying."

"Alright fine, follow my lead and keep the formation tight."

"Yes sir."

"Fire on my command," she said driving their team towards the underbelly of the hive, "FIRE!"

Together they fired a narrow beam until they found a spot creating small secondary explosions within the hive. The hive began breaking apart giving the battledons time to arrive and finish it off. In the midst of the hives destruction the third hive arrived at the battle and unleashed all of their darts. A new fight ensued causing kayos and destruction. The Battledon Ignis took a hit as a portion of the broken hive was still active and rammed the battledon. Wraith were boarding the battledon through the forced bridge they created, and soon the invading portion began showing signs of a self destruct to deliver a deadly blow to the battledon. The attack quickly changed as the other battledons changed their target to destroy the invading hive before it released its blast.

"Chief!" she heard the yell over her comms. It was a cry for help from Ignis.

"Evacuate Ignis! I repeat evacuate Ignis! Mortem Mangone, Sagitta release your beams on the invading wraith ship. Destroy it!"

"Chief there's not enough time," the Captain of Ignis reported.

"Damn it! Fighters! Ignis needs your help."

"NO," yelled Morris over the comms, "The ship will self destruct any minute get far away as possible the impending blast radius will destroy any nearby ships."

"We can't just sit idly by Morris!"

"Yes, you can...and you must," this time it was Captain Lauthy from Ignis.

"Captain separate your ship. It's the only way to save as many as possible."

"The damage to the outer hull will cause significant losses."

"If you don't the entire ship will be destroyed. DO IT! that's an order!"

"Yes, sir."

The locking mechanisms to the pieces of the ship began to click and the battledon divided into two halves with open gaping wounds. The portions of the hull that contained survivors of the ramming hive nearest the open wounds were ejected into space along with mounds of debris and sparks from damed areas. The upper half containing command was the least damaged and began its trek away from it's lower half where the invading hive penetrated the hull. The large blast that ensued created a shock wave that knocked out the upper ship's systems causing them to float aimlessly. The darts and fighters closest to the blast were lost in the fireball or destroyed by projectile debris. Nira's ship was closest to the shock wave that ensued from the blast causing her systems to her fighter to go haywire.

"Chief you alright," came Chromes voice.

"The shockwave took out navigation, and my power is fluctuating."

"Alright hang on, I'm on my way."

Nira had a view of several darts headed her way, "Negative Chrome there's to many wraith headed this way."

"We're not leaving you."

"Morris can you beam me out?"

"Negative, the shock wave from the blast knocked out our secondary systems. It'll be an hour before we regain them. Chief you gotta get out of there."

"No shit!"

"Can you eject?"

"Negative, I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

"We're scrambling fighters just hold on."

"Don't really have a choice!"

She looked down to see the lights on her fighter fail and her screen go blank revealing a view of the stars. It was such a calm serene background to what was happening around her. She could see her fighters exchanging blasts with darts destroying a few here and there as a few of her own fighters were being destroyed. The fervor in which the darts fought increased at the destruction of the lower half of Ignis. She could feel a chill began to creep into her as the engines began cool and the coldness of space invaded her cockpit. Not willing to give up she pulled at the dash and began looking for the wires to try and restart her engine and bypass the damaged systems. The wave of darts were headed her way and still she worked at the wires.

"Chief were almost there," came Chrome's voice.

She ignored the call and took her blade from her boot to strip and splice wires. Her fingers began to tremble as the cold took the last of the warmth released from her engines.

"On your left," came at first an unrecognizable voice.

She popped her head up in time to see a fighter with a different marking than her Blackbirds fly by and defend her. She smiled realizing it was Brutus' marking.

"I just need a few minutes," she said tying a few wires together.

"Oh by all means take your time, I'm sure the wraith will oblige," came the familiar cheekiness.

"Got it," she reported as her systems came back online, "Get yourself out of there Lieutenant!"

"Don't need to be told twice."

She floored her fighter to its top speed to return back to the safety of her fighters with Brutus flying behind covering her retreat.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Get yourself back aboard Mortem that ship won't last much longer."

"Way ahead of you," she retorted annoyed by his command. She wove between a few fights until she found herself with in reach of Mortem Mangone which at that point Brutus broke off and returned to the scene of their battle. The Battledon welcomed her broken ship aboard surrounding her with it's protective shield and guided the broken ship inside.

Morris greeted her on her comms as her ship was guided to its platform, "Glad to see you're ok."

"Thanks," she said half heartedly as her ship landed. She pulled off her helmet and sat in the cockpit relieved and shocked that somehow she made it through. The enclosure of her cockpit lifted open and she heard the familiar clang of a ladder being attached to the side of her ship. She pulled herself up and over the side careful not to put to much pressure on her swollen ankle. Taking the rungs of the ladder one at time she hopped down until she stood in front of Morris.

The look upon his face said everything.

"Don't," she warned, "How bad is it?"

"Our current estimate is over 500."

She bit her lip in frustration as the thought of having to retreat crossed her mind. It would be the first battle lost and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She nodded a comply and lead the way to the bridge.

Morris studied her face as they walked and could sense her frustration, "Commander Roderick is on his way."

"If we are to survive this, there may not be time. What's the damage on Ignis?"

"She's lost all capability of flight, they managed to get shielding back online, but it won't hold for long."

"Understood. Our priority is to save as many as we can. How long until our transbeams are operational?"

"About an hour."

"Move our ship to intercept attacks on Ignis. We have no choice, but to hold for the next couple of hours until we can evacuate everyone remaining on Ignis. Where are we on this battle?"

"The blast destroyed a large portion of darts and the nearby hive also retained significant damage. With our current damage and set back we could be facing the second group of hives."

"We are no where near capable of taking on the second group. Alright as soon as Ignis is evacuated set the self destruct. At least we can take out one or two of the incoming hives, and it'll buy us time. How far out is Commander Roderick?"

"He'll arrive about half an hour after the impending hives arrival."

"O.k. then we make a run for it, circle back and assist in the attack. That'll buy us time."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not losing this fight."

"Permission to speak freely."

She studied the man carefully and knew what was coming, "Go ahead."

"Your decisions are recklessly made. You're needed on the bridge spearheading this campaign not flying around getting yourself killed."

"The decisions I make are my own and to how I see fit."

"If you were to die then all your efforts and your father's efforts would've been for nothing. This war would end and the destruction of our people would ensue. Do you not see that? Now that the wraith know of our presence you have to show that you are a leader not just a fighter, because we need you now more than ever to defend us from that fate."

"I know what I have to do!"

"Then do it."

Angry that their conversation had escalated so quickly Morris walked away at a faster pace he knew she couldn't keep up with. She stopped in her tracks letting his words sink in and looked down at herself to view her torn uniform, her unkept bandages, and wondered if the rest of her looked the same. Keeping Morris' words in mind she decided to visit her wardrobe and get cleaned up before reentering her role on Command.


	12. Near Losses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance.**

* * *

><p>She reached the door to her room and swiped her palm over the control. The room lit up as she hobbled her way inside and started the rain head over the empty wash pool. She stripped and peeled off the bandages that covered wounds that were nearly healed. All that was left were small red lines from where the cuts once resided and a soreness around the surrounding muscles. She entered the empty pool and let the warm rain like water run over her face and scrubbed herself raw washing away the dirt and dried blood left over from her time on the planet. Once satisfied of being clean she wrapped her sprained ankle, covered the wounds with gauze, and dressed in her symbolic white under armor. Then she secured the light white hardened battle armor overlay in place making sure to tighten the straps to her boot on her sprained ankle to provide it with extra support.<p>

Finally ready to take on her role she headed up to the bridge as the concussive sounds from their cannons reverberated throughout the hull. Aboard the bridge Commander Morris had taken point redirecting their efforts as planned trying to keep the men's moral up. He hoped that his words towards Nira hadn't burnt the bridge between them, while hoping he instilled a change in her. As he reviewed the holographic imager of the battle the door slid open revealing a white knight in the doorway. He raised his head to take in the sight of their Chief, and gave her a satisfactory smile and nod. She returned the nod, and watched as smiles of relief swept over the many faces as they realized who entered Command. Taking a deep breath she plunged into the lions den handing out orders left and right as time ticked away the minutes they had left to save the people on Ignis. Minutes turned into an hour and as promised the transbeams became operational. The survivors of Ignis were transferred over as the self destruct was set and now all that was left was the wait. She stood by the large paneled glass view on the bridge watching the stars and dead debris float calculating the trajectories of each piece planning flight routes to lead darts through dangerous paths to use the debris to destroy them. It wasn't long before She felt Morris' presence join her.

"The armor suites you," he said.

"Someone didn't like what I wore earlier."

"Perhaps they misjudged you?"

"No only truths were spoken," she said giving him a smile.

He returned the smile, "How do you think we'll do?"

"We'll give them hell like we always do."

"What are you thinking?"

"We have more weapons at our dispersal than we realize."

Morris turned to see what she was looking at, "The debris?"

"How much time is left?"

"Less than an hour."

"Can we maneuver Ignis?"

"It might be possible."

"Take Ignis to the center overload the gravity drives, and take the stabilizers offline it should get the pieces moving."

"The damage to Ignis was extensive. The power core is nearly drained."

"Reroute any power left in secondary systems to boost its longevity."

"Even with the extra power it won't last long."

"It'll be enough."

"Then I'll see to it," he said leaving her side to order a team out to Ignis.

She stayed posted at her station watching her plan unfold as Ignis was moved to the center of the debris pile and the pieces began to spiral around it. She could hear someone call out the time until the second wave of wraith arrived as her mind wove around strategic possibilities. Then the familiar pop as wraith ships entered the arena came into view. Immediately they began to release their darts and fire upon their ships. The debris saved them from being bombarded by the five hives and their following crew of cruisers and half hives, but it proved to be the most defensive position limiting their offensive capabilities.

Nira turned to Morris and said, "Pull our ships back."

"What?"

"Make them believe we're retreating. We need them to get closer to Ignis."

"Yes, sir."

She heard him send out the order of a retreat, and watched the hives reactions. Believing they had them on the run three hives advanced towards the debris pile. Her heart beat faster in excitement as they drew them in. Darts had made it through the debris field and others had simply gone over it. Seeing their approach she watched patiently waiting for the opportune moment to arrive.

"Sir? Shall we attack," the Captain questioned.

"Not yet, keep falling back."

The darts were coming closer and were within firing rage. Several shots were being fired and the pounding against their shield increased as the wraith came closer.

"Sir?"

"Wait! When I order it fire rail guns at the darts only."

"But Chief?"

"Get ready," she watched the monitor showing the closing distance between the darts and then, "Fire!"

The rail guns unleashed their pulse blasts on the incoming darts. The distance between them allowed the battledons increased accuracy of fire, and continued their retreat. Soon the three advancing hives and two small half hives were above the debris.

"Detonate Ignis," she ordered. The explosion took out two of the hives and damaged the third hive. The shockwave following not only took out nearby darts, but damaged the other hives. It dispersed the debris field sending large chunks in every direction leaving none to its mercy. Several of the smaller pieces managed to reach the battledons creating a few weak points in their shield.

"Sir, the shield is at 62%."

"What's the damage of the hive ships?"

"The blast took out two, one is significantly damaged, and the other two are have minor damage to their hull, and their cruisers have minimal to no damage."

"Fire at will."

"Yes, ma'am."

Angry that their army was shrunk down the remaining hives and wraith ships moved up the battlefield and began firing on the Ketoran ships. It was an awesome sight of battledons, cruisers, hives, and half hives exchanging fire trying to destroy one another. Direct hits to thier shield reverberated through their ships causing minimal damage to their outer hull. To counter their attacks Nira ordered the release of their fighters to engage the enemy and try and redirect some of their fire power.

The operations officer read out the ships stats, "Shields are down to 40%."

"Chief," Morris called to her.

"Just a bit more Commander Roderick will be here soon."

"Parts of the shield are beginning to fail."

"Pull the men back from those areas and seal them off."

"Yes, sir."

Another hit this time a portion of the blast got through causing minor damage to the outer hull, and knocked the ship about causing those standing to fall or stumble. "Damage," she called out.

"Decks 17 - 20 damaged sections I through L."

"Morris scramble fighters to section alpha 2, helix 4 have them cover the retreat of our refugee cruiser."

"Cruiser Blackstar, you are to retreat head back to the following coordinates, I repeat Cruiser Blackstar retreat back to the coordinates that I've sent. Do you copy?"

"Blackstar reads you loud, and clear Mortem we'll see you soon.

"Good luck Blackstar."

"You to Mortem."

"This is Commander Morris to squads Wallkar, Chronus, Lilac, and Dometheus cover the retreat of Blackstar."

Another hit took out another portion of their shield causing a shift and several officers including Nira to be thrown down. She looked at Morris and yelled, "How long till their arrival?"

"Eight minutes."

"Shield status?"

The operations officer answered, "Were down to 21%."

"Alright redirect all power from any secondary systems not in use to our shield we need to keep going."

"Yes, sir."

"Time?!"

"Six minutes."

"Damn their white hides! Come on Rod show your damn ugly face."

"Sir! We just lost two of our cannons."

"Chief," Morris called out, "We need to go while we still can."

"Not yet! What's the status of Sagitta?"

"Their shields are at 36% and holding there's minimal damage to their hull," the officer called out.

"Morris."

"Chief."

"We have to hold."

"Understood."

A Battledon appeared on the horizon behind the enemy line, and began shooting at the hives as more Battledons dropped out of hyperspace.

"Chief, Commander Roderick reporting for duty."

"Glad you can finally join us."

"Glad you left some for us to take on."

"I didn't feel like taking all the glory. Now how bout you destroy these pale skins?"

"You got it. Alright men you heard her, defend Mortem and Sagitta."

Nira exchanged a smile of relief with Morris as more fighters joined the battle and the battledons took on the hive ships. With the extra support the battle didn't last long, but the damage was done. Many lives were lost and damage to both Mortem and Sagitta was extensive. It was a somber moment once the last dart was destroyed and the view of the battlefield showed them the extent of their losses.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this far and to prepare for the coming chapter I had to change the audience rating to M for some explicit content in the next chapter and for future chapters. Please continue to read at your leisure and I hope you're enjoying the story :) Thank you for following and favoriting my story.<strong>


	13. Instinctual Drive

**So here it is. The chapter that changed my rating. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post it, but at long last it's here. I hope you enjoy it and read at your own risk as there is a lot of adult themes here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stargate Atlantis franchise nor any of its characters or settings. However, please respect the story I have created and enjoy. Would love your input though thanks for reading and giving it a chance. Please review.**

* * *

><p>There was no celebratory victory. Instead a moment of silence was commenced for the loss of the men on Ignis, and those in battle. The infirmary on all ships were flooded with wounded from those who battled wraith on Ignis, to those from the planet, and to those who were injured from blasts hitting the battledons. There was hardly a smile as she limped back to her room down damaged corridors with broken beams and sparks flying from exposed wires. As she approached her room there was Brutus waiting for her by her door. She limped on ignoring his presence as best as she could.<p>

"You're hurt," he said watching her approach.

"It'll heal," she replied swiping her hand over the control and entered her room taking in the sight of tossed or damaged decor and cracked walls. She heard the familiar sound of boots cross the threshold and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She turned and raised an eyebrow at the man wearing a concerned look and said a little less curtly, "If you don't mind I'd like some peace."

"You're limping..."

"My condition should be of no concern to you."

"That's a hell of a statement."

"I warn you Lieutenant I'm in no mood for you. Don't let my injury fool you I'm more than capable of throwing you out."

"You have quite the fire, but I'm sure I have a better chance at taking you."

"Do you truly care to test that theory?"

"Not really."

"I suggest you leave?"

"Of course. Sorry I bothered to care."

"I never asked you to."

"No, but perhaps you should. Next time I might not be there to save you."

"I don't need you to save me!"

"Really? So then me risking my life to redirect a wave of darts to buy you time was all for nothing?"

"I would've been fine."

"Sure you would've. You go out there as if you're trying to prove something to people who could care less about what you do, and who care more about trying to kill you. Instead of being the 'leader' we need, your still playing the soldier trying to rank up points for every wraith you manage to kill. You're arrogance will be your downfall Nira."

"I don't need your lectures on how to be a Chief!"

"No? Then prove it, because right now you're nothing but a lowly injured human foot soldier. Where's the Bellator?"

Her anger flared up, and she lashed out striking him across the face, "Do not dishonor me, Lieutenant! Or I will make sure that you are forever grounded in the darkest holes of our prison doing nothing but the lowly duties of a guard without any honor of your days here."

"Then stop holding back, and be what you were born to be."

Nira was shaking trying to keep her anger in check to keep the instinctual side of her from rising, "Leave..."

"No... Do it! I can see it in your eyes, you're still holding back. Stop fighting it. Be the Bellator, and become the Chief that you need to be. The darkness they claimed that nearly consumed youse long ago wasn't darkness, but the mark of a true Bellator one whose blood hadn't been tainted by human blood. That's why your so strong your lineage is still pure. Why won't you use it, and unleash the beast that I see now struggling against you?"

"My darkness is not one to be meddled with it has tasted blood and will destroy all regardless of who or what stands in its way."

"It's a part of you though. It's not a part from you it is you. Embrace it and become one with it? It's the only way you're going to win this war."

Her fists clenched, and she looked away as he continued to stand there disobeying her orders and defying her. She could feel the need rise within her and her control begin to slip away. Her eyes turned black and the beast that had been caged for so long escaped the cage she had kept it in and was finally unleashed. She lunged at him throwing her fist at his face. In response he blocked her punch throwing her arm harshly to the side catching her off guard. Taking advantage of gaining the upper hand he kicked low hitting her weakened ankle. She fell to one knee and felt his weight fall on top of her pinning her to the floor holding her wrists above her head. Angry that she allowed him to gain the upper hand she yelled and squirmed under him trying to fight his grip on her wrists or buck him off her.

She stared him down and finally noticed the black irises staring back at her revealing his true self to her. It seemed to enrage her more as she realized he was Bellator, and let a low growl escape her. He gave no reaction save for tensing his muscles to her attempts to free herself from his grip. Tension between them thickened the air as they glared at one another. Refusing to give up the sound of metal on metal crashing against one another as she threw her knee into his back seemed to echo off the walls in her room as he bucked forward falling over her. Gaining the upper hand she freed her wrists from his grip, and struck him across the neck. He chocked as her strike hit his trachea and felt her successfully push him off her. Still gasping for air she jumped on top and pulled her blade from its sheath holding it against his throat.

"There," he said trying to catch his breath as she continued to stare him down, "You did it. Let it flow let it become you."

"Why?"

"Because, it's the only way, and you know it. Or else I'd be dead right now."

"You lied to me."

"No you assumed," he said tilting his head up as the blade pressed against his flesh.

Feeling the thrill of it all rising she let her mind soak in it, letting it empower her as she sat a top her prey dominating him. He stared into her blackened eyes waiting patiently for her to either strike or release him from her deathly hold as he saw her mind work through the instinctual drives becoming one with herself. The blade lowered slightly away from his flesh, but she still held it dangerously close. One false move and the blade would slice him open, but he didn't fear her. Instead he enjoyed their tensive stand off. Her breath was quickened in a hyperventilated state as her instinctual drives took over. Then something primal awoke and bent down to give him a hard kiss and gently tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. Her taste awoke his own primal urges and accepted their new turn of events reveling in their heat. He reached up and firmly grabbed the back of her head to pull her back down into a deeper kiss. As they kissed and explored one another's lips he could feel the edge of the blade slide across his skin as she maneuvered her hands nicking him. The release of the scent of blood drove them further into a frenzied passion. Instincts completely took over and the bloody world from which they had just come from faded into nothing but the primal drive to feel one another's flesh pressed against each other.

There was a hastened pace as they unclipped each other's armor while maneuvering around the room throwing one another against walls, over furniture, and onto the floor letting their armor scatter about the room. Finally both were in the slick under armor revealing his hardened erection, and her hardened nipples pressing against their clothes. Eager to see, feel, and taste her he pulled the long sleeve under armor off revealing tight pale flesh over sculpted muscles and two beautiful mounds to fill his hands with. He held her against the wall near the large paneled front kissing her, running his hands all across her body, and finally tasting every bit of her as he made his way down her neck across her collar bone until he reached the soft pink nipples of her breasts. He sucked on them and flicked them with his tongue playing with her as he moved from one to the other until he heard the low purr escape her pink luscious flushed lips. As if to reward her he came back up and kissed her mouth passionately exploring it with his tongue and pressed his swollen erection between her thighs. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hardened dick pressed against her.

Her heart went into a flutter as her desire to feel his flesh against hers climaxed. She pushed him back against the glass and pulled at his own long sleeve to reveal his sculpted muscles with its raised veins trailing across his chest down his abdomen to the low 'V' that was still mostly hidden by his lower under armor. Wanting to dominate his prey he hoisted her up and carried her over to her bed. Then harshly threw her down on the cushioned surface and pulled off her lower under armor and under wear. He watched her rise and felt her hands go to his waist hooking her thumb under his waistband and stopped her. He pushed her back down to admire the body that now lay before him soaking in every inch of her body from her midnight black eyes to her flushed cheeks with swollen ruby lips beckoning for him to her. His eyes traveled down her body admiring the rise and fall of her perked up breasts then to the valleys of her abdomen, and finally to the bare skin of her pubic area. A smile played across her lips calling him back to her. He returned the smile as he crawled over her making his way up to meet her lips.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and moved to the side of her face and breathed the word "patience," in her ear. He moved to the beginning crest of her jaw line trailing small kisses until his mouth rested over hers once more. He felt her arch with anticipation, and removed the rest of his clothing. Finally free of confinement he laid his thick erection atop her abdomen and felt her long legs wrapped around his waist. Her nails dug into his flesh scraping his shoulders as she dragged them down his back causing him to let out a low growl and bite her shoulder in return.

They began the slow rocking motion as both bodies begged to join as one. Still denying her the pleasure his hand cupped her breast to massage it as his mouth moved to the other to suck and play with her nipple. She let out a low gasp as her lower stomach fluttered in excitement. Then his mouth moved to the other breast as his hand traveled down between her legs and caressed the outer lips of her genitalia. She let out a low moan and he rewarded her by letting his middle finger glide between in between feeling the wet outer entrance to her core and clit. He moved his hand slowly up and down watching her face express her heightened sense of enjoyment. Another moan escaped her and he glided his fingers inside her moist core causing her to arch at the sudden intrusion and her nipples to harden as he moved them in and out of her. Then as if it wasn't enough to cause her to flush he quickened the pace until her body began to tense as it came closer to climaxing. Feeling her beginning to tighten around his fingers, he stopped and pulled them out ending her climax. To distract her from the abrupt end of her enjoyment he maneuvered his hardened dick to rub the tip of it against her wet entrance. Satisfied with the change of pleasure she arched at the chance to finally feel his elongated thick erection inside her, but still he denied her. He smiled devilishly at her as he teased her rubbing the tip against the edge of the entrance to her core, wanting her body and self to beg for him to slide inside her wet hole.

Defiantly she restrained her self from begging until even he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of feeling her warm wetness surround him. As he entered her she felt the fullness of his dick slide in and out of her causing her to moan in the sea of ecstasy. His breath quickened against her neck and he returned the moans as a wave of pleasurable sensation swept over him. Then she moved to turn them over and sat atop feeling his entire cock slide deeper with in her causing her to gasp. He sucked his thumb to moisten it and placed it over her clit, and moved it in small circles as the rest of his hand spread over her lower abdomen for support as she rode him. He looked up at her to enjoy the view as her breasts bounced lightly from her rocking motion, and with his free hand caressed her thigh in the same tempo as her hips.

He watched as her hair cascaded down from its braided bun into waves and curls that caressed her flush checks and wrapped her shoulders in a sea of black. In response her hands moved up her body cupping her breasts and squeezed them before they gathered up her hair and held it up. He felt the walls of her canal tighten around his dick and heard her moan as she got closer to climaxing. Then returned the moan as he felt her core flutter and pick up the pace. He bit his lip while closing his eyes trying to hold back his release until she climaxed. He pushed on her clit a little more, and let her ridding motion rub it across his thumb until finally she let out a loud yell and nearly collapsed as she orgasmed on top of him. He swiftly reached up turned them over and drilled her through the orgasm feeling her walls tighten and flutter over his hardened dick as he moved in and out of her. No longer able to hold back he felt her grip him tight and together they peaked she released her cum while he gave one last deep thrust releasing his cum deep within her. Breathing hard he let his body collapse on top of hers resting his head on her breasts as her body twitched from their orgasmic climax.

He could tell she was extremely sensitive and heard her gasp as he pulled out and rolled off to the side. She was still twitching as she lay bare naked next to him with her eyes nearly closed. Completely overwhelmed with endorphins flooding their minds they lay there without saying a word letting the silence speak for them. He turned to see she had fallen asleep and swallowed hard as realization of what just happened settled over him. Though he longed to stay laying next to her, a part of him knew he couldn't stay. After dressing he swipped his hand over the control crystal and took one last look at the body he just claimed admiring every curve, peak, valley, and length of it now in a blissful sleep and left. Dragging his armor behind him he made his way back to his quarters that had received some minimal damage from the ship being rocked. He tossed his armor in a corner and washed his hands and face at the small wash station. With water dripping down his chin he took a long hard look at the man staring back at him and asked him, "What are you doing?"

The man merely stared back in return as his thoughts wondered to an old memory when he was a young boy sitting on the floor by the hearth watching the flames lick the brick with its orange tongues leaving black stains against its red color. He was pouting holding back from crying out as a fresh welt of a hand print across his cheek pulsated with heat as it began to bruise. In the torn up leather couch tossing back the last of a beer sat the man responsible for his fresh bruise. "Remember this boy! Remember," the old man slurred at him. Not wanting to think of his past or of what had just transpired Brutus dried himself up, and threw his body onto his bunk and let the night take him into a deep sleep.


End file.
